A Dark Eternity
by DannyGMasteR
Summary: Para un noble, no hay nada más importante que su honor y el de su familia. Las Casas nobles son protectoras del reino y de los débiles. Esa es, para muchos, la verdad del mundo, para otros no es más que una vulgar mentira. Pero no para Yami Motou.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Game Master presenta...

**A DARK ETERNITY**

DISCLAIMER: Esta es una historia escrita con el solo propósito de entretener. Puedes imprimir esta historia, copiarla y distribuirla libremente, siempre que acredites a DannyGMaster como su creador y a Kazuki Takahashi como el dueño de la serie original y todos los personajes que intervienen. De un fan para fans.

Este fan-fiction quiero que sea mucho más profundo que los anteriores que he escrito. Quiero que llegue mucho más adentro de los corazones de aquellos que lo lean. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, dado que es una historia, les adelanto, muy macabra.

Espero que les agrade no es una tragedia ni nada parecido, es más bien lo que yo llamo una Dark Quest, y ya veréis por qué. Si al final de la lectura les ha causado algún impacto o quieren dejar alguna opinión, aunque sea corta y directa (Sí, me gustó) (No, no me gustó) será muy agradecida.

No adelanto nada, la historia habla por sí misma. Os deseo mucho bien y que Horus ilumine vuestros caminos...

D. G. Master

ESCENA 1: Un cumpleaños sin cumpleañero...

El día llegaba inevitablemente a su fin. Mientras el sol, rojo como la sangre, se ocultaba en el horizonte, en lo alto del cielo, que cobraba en aquellas horas un tono grisáceo, la luna comenzaba ya a bañar con su aura plateada las inmensas montañas, caudalosos ríos y lagos, pueblos y ciudades que conformaban el relieve de Kindomu, el reino más grande y poderoso del Ancester. Un mundo en el que la oscuridad gobernaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pues de las 24 horas en que sus habitantes, los seres humanos, habían decidido dividir el día, 19 correspondían a la noche y las cinco restantes quedaban para el día. Por tanto, a diferencia de otros mundos como el nuestro, en este Ancester el reinado de la Luna sobre el firmamento era mucho más prologado que el del Sol.

Los seres humanos habían poblado el Ancester desde hacía milenios, y habían aprendido que la oscuridad era algo que debía ser temido. Criaturas aterradoras y horrendas rondaban la noche, seres que según las leyendas dábanse verdaderos festines tomando como plato principal carnes humanas. Llamaban a estos animales Nocturnos, y hasta el momento, solo algunos habían sido capaces de combatirlos, y ganar.

La Orden de Horus, creada 2000 años atrás, formada por sacerdotes de un dios llamado Horus, solo ellos tenían poder suficiente para hacer frente a los terribles demonios. Sin embargo, la gente normal tanto los quería como los repudiaba, pues eran sirvientes de un supuesto "Dios Falso". La religión imperante en el Ancester era la de la diosa Androsya, la cuál había desplazado a todas las demás. Por tanto, todo aquel que adorase a dioses que no fueran Androsya eran considerados herejes y no tenían lugar en la sociedad. Sin embargo, dado el grandioso servicio que prestaban los sacerdotes de Horus, los androsyanos tenían que quedarse callados. Más aún, cuando siete de las 10 casas más poderosas del reino eran fieles a ese dios.

Luego de esta breve pero necesaria explicación, impera la necesidad de encaminar nuevamente el curso de la narración hacia la escena primeramente descrita. Cuando la luna estuvo ya bien alto en el cielo, y el sol hubo desaparecido, en uno de los más grandes castillos que podían hallarse hacia el suroeste de Domino, ciudad capital de Kindomu, un acontecimiento extraordinario estaba a punto de ocurrir, un suceso tan significativo, que, en tiempos futuros, representaría un determinante momento en la historia del Ancester.

Pertenecía dicho castillo a la sexta familia más poderosa de las Diez Casas principales del reino, la familia Mutou. El escudo de esta familia era una pirámide invertida hacia abajo, con el símbolo del dios Horus, un ojo dorado, en el centro. El castillo en sí estaba protegido por tres grandes murallas de piedra blanca dispuestas en forma de triángulo, unidas en cada vértice por sendas torres que servían de vigilancia. Tras las murallas, un imponente foso defendía el castillo de posibles enemigos, y en el pedazo de tierra tras el foso se encontraba la gigantesca mansión de los Mutou, igualmente de forma triangular, que se alzaba muy por encima de las murallas 17 metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Solo era posible entrar al castillo gracias a un puente levadizo que se extendía 8 metros por encima del foso, si este fuese levantado, el castillo Mutou sería prácticamente inexpugnable.

Sin embargo, aquella noche el puente permanecía tendido, y las puertas del castillo se hallaban por completo abiertas, debido a que en el interior se celebraba una gran fiesta. El motivo de celebración no era otro sino el importantísimo suceso que representaba el cumpleaños del hijo mayor de los Mutou, llamado Yami, quien ese día alcanzaba finalmente los 17 años, o sea, según la costumbre imperante en el Ancester, la mayoría de edad. Dada la ocasión, los padres del joven no habían escatimado esfuerzos para organizar una tertulia que estuviera a la altura del acontecimiento que se celebraba.

En el interior del castillo, la fiesta tendría lugar en el salón principal. Este había sido completamente decorado alegóricamente, con estandartes, banderas, pancartas, cuadros, tapices y mosaicos, todos retratos del homenajeado. Era un chico con un peinado un tanto extraño incluso para un mundo como Ancester, hacia arriba, su pelo formaba tres picos de un color negro que se tornaba púrpura en la última línea, mientras que sobre la frente caían tres mechones completamente rubios. Tenía la piel blanca, y un rostro realmente atractivo, sin embargo lo que más resaltaba de su faz era el color rojo carmesí de sus ojos.

La fiesta recién comenzaba, y los primeros invitados ya cruzaban el salón para saludar a los padres de Yami. Estos eran Zora y Atheon Mutou, ambos iban vestidos muy elegantemente, y sus ropas lucían bordados en el pecho en hilo de oro el símbolo de los Mutou, la pirámide invertida. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Bakura.

Sarah y Wen Bakura, iban vestidos ambos de blanco y sus ropas igualmente lucían el símbolo respectivo de su familia: un triángulo encerrado dentro de un círculo rodeado de rombos, asemejando la figura de un sol. También venía el único hijo de esta pareja, el joven de 15 años Ryo Bakura, quien llevaba un traje de gala, del cuál parecía estar avergonzado, a juzgar por las miradas que le daba una y otra vez, al tiempo que miraba a todos los demás como si pensara que lo verían y se reirían de él.

- Ha sido un buen tiempo sin vernos, queridos Zora y Atheon - los saludó Wen, el padre de Ryo, mientras hacía una reverencia, su esposa e hijo lo imitaron - Cuánto me alegra poder haber asistido en este día a esta celebración. Aunque veo - añadió, mirando a su alrededor - Que nadie ha llegado aparte de nosotros...

- La noche es aún joven - respondióle Zora, al tiempo que ella y su esposo hacían también reverencias dando la bienvenida a sus invitados - Mas no os preocupéis, los demás no tardan en llegar.

- No lo dudo - añadió Atheon, sonriendo - No querrán perdérselo, si saben lo que les conviene.

- Indudablemente no - asintió Wen, y, al tiempo que daba un nuevo vistazo al enorme salón, se percató de algo - Sin embargo, una duda repentina me asalta. ¿Dónde está vuestro hijo menor, o, más imperante, dónde está su hermano, quien es el motivo de nuestra presencia en esta fresca noche?

Zora y Atheon se miraron.

- En cuanto al pequeño, está aún en sus habitaciones preparándose para bajar - Atheon se refería a Yugi, hijo menor de la familia Mutou, de 15 años, que era prácticamente idéntico a su hermano, excepto por el color violeta de sus ojos - Y Yami... Ah, a Yami no lo veo desde hace dos horas.

- ¿Queréis decir que no sabéis dónde está? - preguntó incrédulo Wen. Atheon asintió.

- Creo que ya conoces a Yami, Wen - intervino Sarah - Desde pequeño siempre ha preferido hacer entradas "a lo grande" como él acostumbraba decir. Recuerdo la fiesta que se celebró por el nacimiento de Yugi. En esos tiempos Yami solo contaba 5 años de edad, sin embargo... ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

Todos lo recordaban. El pequeño Yami se había escondido bajo la cuna del recién nacido, y cuando el sacerdote de Androsya fue a bendecir al niño, Yami afinó su voz y gritó: "¡Vayase a dormir, abuelo, que la diosa ya me ha bendecido!". Todos en el salón guardaron silencio, sorprendidos ante aquel prodigio, y ante la mirada sorprendida del sacerdote, el muchacho no pudo aguantarse y salió de su escondite ahogado entre risas, y al ver qué sucedía todos los presentes comenzaron a reir también, incluso el sacerdote.

- Sí, tienes razón - afirmó Wen, sin poder reprimir su sonrisa - Siendo esta una ocasión perfecta, no veo por qué el muchacho no iría a hacer una de las suyas esta vez. Y, conociéndolo, lo más probable es que hoy se luzca.

Los demás asintieron, pero desviaron su atención al ver que una nueva familia acudía a su encuentro.

Se trataba esta vez de los Ishtar, en cuya representación habían acudido el heredero, Marik Ishtar, su hermana Ichizu y su sirviente, Orión. Los tres iban ricamente ataviados, el símbolo de esta familia era un cetro dorado con el ojo de Horus grabado en la esfera del cetro. A la cabeza iba el jefe de la familia, Mallier Ishtar, seguido de sus dos hijos Marik e Ishizu, el primero de pelo grisáceo, idéntico al padre, la segunda de un color más oscuro, como el de la madre, que por desgracia no se encontraba presente.

- Irise lamenta no poder asistir a la fiesta - explicó más tarde Mallier a sus anfitriones, una vez todos hubiéronse encontrado, saludado y apreciado - Mas el embarazo ya está bien avanzado y no desea salir de casa para no causarse molestia alguna a ella o al bebé.

Los demás se mostraron sorprendidos al conocer que lord Mallier pronto tendría un tercer hijo.

- Válgame, que tanto tiempo hemos pasado sin contacto que venís cargados de noticias sorprendentes - dijo Wen Bakura, rodeando a Mallier por el cuello con un brazo - Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, viejo bribón.

Mallier lo empujó suavemente, desembarazándose de él, algo sonrojado.

- Vamos, Wen, deja de molestar al pobre hombre - lo regañó su esposa - Si fuese yo quien estuviese esperando un hijo, seguro que él no se burlaría de ti.

- Jamás lo hice con intención de burlarme, mujer - replicó Wen con gesto hosco - Todo lo contrario, me alegro mucho por ustedes, te felicito.

- Como sea - intervino Zora, fijando su atención en los hijos de Ishtar, que hasta entonces no habían articulado palabra - Habéis crecido mucho, desde la última vez que os ví. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya, Ichizu?

- Dieciocho - respondió Ichizu sonriente.

- Es toda una mujer, ya veis - dijo su padre - Su madre la educó muy bien, y estamos muy orgullosos de ella. ¿No es así, mi pequeña?

La chica se sonrojó. Su hermano permanecía callado, le interesaba más el salón de baile que otra cosa.

- ¿Donde está? - se preguntó. Vio a Yugi a lo lejos, y se dirigió con presteza hacia él.

Yugi al verlo sonrió y avanzó a su encuentro.

- Pero si es mi buen amigo Marik - dijo Yugi al llegar hasta él. - ¿Cómo has estado, compañero?

- Bien, aunque no tan bien como tú, ehem - respondió Marik, sin dejar de reparar en el traje que Yugi llevaba - ¿Quién te ha vestido, un ciego?

- Oh, cállate - replicó Yugi, avergonzado. Marik había ido a la fiesta con un jubón de gala y una capa blanca con el símbolo de su familia tejido en hilo de oro. Algo simple y a la vez elegante - Mi abuelo insistió en que utilizase esta... - intentó buscar un nombre para su prenda de vestir, pero no encontró ninguno - ... Cosa. Se ve horrible, lo sé, pero si no lo uso "Deshonraré a la Casa, a mi hermano y a toda la familia".

- Yo diría que vistiéndolo ya los estás deshonrando - dijo Marik, aguantándose la risa por todos los medios.

- Te mataré - amenazó Yugi, molesto.

- Tranquilo, no pretendía ofenderte. Tiene su estilo, después de todo. En fin, ¿dónde está Yami?

Yugi se encogió de hombros.

- Ah, ya veo - dijo Marik, sin darle demasiada importancia - Es normal, ¿no?

- Raro sería que estuviese por aquí - señaló Ichizu, interviniendo en la conversación - Yugi. - lo saludó.

- Ichizu - dijo Yugi, y recordó las palabras que le había enseñado su abuelo cuando se encontrase con una dama - Em... Lucís realmente hermosa esta noche.

Ichizu hizo una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, y le sonrió.

- No tienes que ser tan cordial conmigo - dijo - No mientras nuestros padres no estén cerca.

- Claro - añadió Marik - Entre nosotros podemos hablar normal sin tanta palabrería de etiqueta.

- Habláis como mi hermano - dijo Yugi, divertido. Cosas como aquella eran las que su hermano decía normalmente.

- ¿Y quién crees tú que nos enseñó eso? - le preguntó Marik - Si no fuera por él, nos pasaríamos el tiempo charlando como adultos y diciéndonos "mi lord" y "mi lady" todo el tiempo.

Yugi sabía que era cierto. Yami era, por encima de todo, alguien que detestaba seguir las reglas. Si todos los nobles tenían que hablar con "clase", Yami hablaba de modo normal solo para llevar la contraria. Y pronto había pegado la costumbre a todo el grupo.

Ryou Bakura se acercó tímidamente a ellos. Hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

- Hola, mis señores... - los saludó.

- Qué tal Bakura - lo saludó alegremente Marik - Oye, ya sabes que entre nosotros puedes hablar correctamente.

- Sí, ya sé, es que se me olvida - respondió el chico de pelo blanco - ¿Y dónde está el homenajeado?

- De fiesta por ahí, seguro - dijo Yugi.

- O cazando alimañas en el bosque cercano - dijo Marik.

- O enamorando a alguna doncella - dijo Ichizu.

- O escondido - dijo una voz cercana.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia un lugar concreto, pero solo vieron una cortina. ¿Podría ser que...?

- ¿Yami? - preguntó Yugi, intrigado - ¿Estás ahí?

- ¡No le hables a la cortina! - le susurró la voz - Si descubren que estoy aquí, todos me caerán en pandilla. "¡Felicitaciones, joven Yami!" "He venido a ofrecerte a mi hija en matrimonio, príncipe Yami". ¡Tonterías! Estoy harto de que esos idiotas me fastidien en mi mejor día del año. Estoy afuera, tras esta cortina lo que hay es una ventana, por ahí os hablo. Hallad la manera de salir, os espero donde siempre.

Y con esto, no dijo nada más, por lo que deducieron que se había ido.

- Bueno, vamos - dijo Marik, echando a andar. Al ver que nadie se movía, giró la cabeza interrogante. - Nuestro amigo nos está esperando, ¿o no?

- ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros padres? - preguntó Yugi, inseguro.

- Que vamos a tomar aire fresco - dijo Marik, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Espera - le dijo Yugi - Conozco un atajo.

Siguieron a Yugi hacia el jardín central del castillo. Una fuente con la forma de la pirámide, de cuyo ojo manaba el agua, les sirvió de tapadera para dirigirse hacia el sendero que daba a los establos. Sin embargo, Yugi los condujo fuera del camino hacia una estatua que representaba a un caballero con una espada. La inscripción bajo el busto decía "Franc Depos de Acero."

- ¿No debería decir "Dedos de acero"? - preguntó Bakura, observando la inscripción.

- Precisamente - dijo Yugi, sonriente, y con los dedos agarró la letra "p" y la giró lentamente hasta ponerla boca abajo, formando una letra "d".

"Franc Dedos de Acero"

Se escuchó un chasquido, como el de un cerrojo abriéndose. Yugi se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la estatua, donde supuestamente no había nada, y empujó la lámina de piedra, que cedió fácilmente, revelando unas escaleras y un pasaje secreto iluminado por antorchas recién encendidas. Alguien ya había utilizado el pasadizo, y todos sabían exactamente quién.

- Ese Yami... ¿cómo descubrió este pasadizo? - preguntó Marik, impresionado.

- Pregúntale cuando lo encontremos. - respondió Yugi, y seguidamente se introdujo en la tenue oscuridad del pasaje. Marik lo siguió, seguido de Ichizu.

Antes de entrar, Bakura echó una ojeada hacia el castillo. Nadie los había visto, o eso parecía. Tanto mejor, pensó. Entró, y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí.

Y solo entonces los adultos notaron la ausencia de sus hijos.

**** FIN DE LA ESCENA PRIMERA ****

¿So, what do you guys think?

Iba a hacer este capítulo más largo, pero me falta tiempo. De todos modos, es solo un pequeño intro, todavía no hay conflicto y tampoco malo del cuento (y no es que vaya a haber). Me queda 1 solo examen por hacer, luego, tendré tiempo de sobra para leer el manga de Yugioh! y para escribir mis fics! y quien sabe. En este fic aparecerán tooooooooodos los personajes de Yugi, o al menos los más reconocidos. Fíjense que hasta tengo planes para Weevil y Rex Raptor, ¡soy imparable! Maa, eso será todo.

Por ahora, resumamos: un universo alterno, lleno de noches largas y criaturas malignas. Disputas entre religiones. ¿Qué le depara el destino a Yami y a sus amigos? ¿Dónde está Seto Kaiba? ¿Y qué otros secretos guarda este mundo?

Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo!

Un saludo a todos los readers y authors de FFiction(.)net

Dann


	2. Chapter 2

A DARK ETERNITY - a fic by DannyGMaster

02 - Un humano sin humanidad

Había antorchas a ambos lados de las paredes de la cueva, claramente alguien las había encendido con anterioridad, pero algunas ya se habían apagado por completo y las pocas que permanecían encendidas estaban a punto de extinguirse también. El pasillo era de apenas dos metros de altura y dos de ancho, por lo que los cuatro jóvenes tenían problemas para avanzar. A la cabeza iba el joven Yugi Motou, seguido de Marik e Ichizu Ishtar, y de último Ryo Bakura.

- ¡Hey, me has pisado!

- Lo siento, no vi bien.

- ¿Qué vas a ver? Hay tan poca luz que ni siquiera puedo verme las manos.

- Silencio. Dejad de parlotear y concentraos en caminar.

Solo Yugi sabía a dónde iban. Se moría de ganas por ver a Yami, a pesar de que lo había visto aquella misma mañana. Pero, algo curioso siempre le sucedía, y es que Yugi solía contagiarse con la emoción general del grupo con el que andaba. Así, teniendo todos sus amigos grandes ganas de encontrarse con su hermano, él también deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, por desgracia, todavía faltaba un poco por recorrer. No podía esperar.

Iban en fila, sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigían, aunque con la certeza de que, fuera donde fuera, encontrarían allí al joven Yami. Todos estaban expectantes y deseosos de verlo, puesto que era el día en que el joven cumplía 17 años y no habían podido felicitarlo apropiadamente, aunque tal situación no era culpa de nadie sino de él mismo.

- ¿Ya conocías este pasadizo secreto, Yugi? - quiso saber Bakura desde el final de la fila.

- Pues claro. - afirmó Yugi. - Mi hermano se conoce más de diez túneles y escondrijos por toda la mansión, pero sólo ha querido enseñarme este.

- ¿Y a dónde nos lleva? - preguntó Marik, sin dejar que la emoción lo atrapara.

- Al jardín secreto de Mansión Motou. Es un sitio muy agradable, tiene una fuente y muchos árboles alrededor. Es el lugar favorito de mi hermano, no me extraña que haya decidido pasar su día aquí.

- Debe ser hermoso. - murmuró Ishizu.

- Lo es. - afirmó Yugi, con convicción.

Después de unos minutos, el pasillo se ensanchó y pudieron andar más libremente. Una brisa leve les anunció que se hallaban muy cerca de la salida. A medida que avanzaban el aire incrementaba su potencia, hasta convertirse en un viento que agitó sus capas con fuerza.

- ¿De dónde viene toda esta corriente? - preguntó Marik, interponiendo su mano derecha para evitar que el aire le diera en la cara.

- No tengo idea. - admitió Yugi, agitado. - Esto jamás había sucedido. ¡Veo la salida!

Estaba a solo nueve pasos. Era una abertura cuadrada, excavada directamente de la roca, abierta por completo. Afuera, Yugi podía distinguir la fuente en el centro de la hierba y las ramas más bajas de los árboles, que se agitaban ante la fuerza de aquel viento sin precedentes.

Cuando salieron al exterior, el viento se calmó misteriosamente. La luna, hasta entonces cubierta por nubes negras, salió e inundó el claro con su fulgor plateado. Solo entonces pudieron distinguir a Yami.

De espaldas, vestía un traje de gala negro y blanco con mangas y cuello plateados, llevaba zapatos elegantes de cuero negro, y una capa también de color oscuro que caía hasta el suelo. El pelo, tan alborotado como siempre. Miraba hacia arriba, detenidamente.

Yugi se imaginó qué diría cuando supiera que ya estaban allí. "¡Hola, colegas! ¿Hace buen tiempo esta noche para fiestas, no lo creen?" O "Me alegra que hayan podido esquivar a los vejetes, aunque como ya sabemos con cada día que pasa se vuelven mucho más despitados" Entonces todos reirían y correrían a abrazarlo. Y pasarían toda la noche charlando y divirtiéndose juntos como siempre lo habían hecho, desde que habían celebrado el primer cumpleaños en grupo, que había sido el suyo propio cuando había cumplido 10.

- ¡Hey, hermano! ¡Ya hemos llegado! - proclamó Yugi, a toda voz, esperando que de un momento a otro Yami se girara y les mostrara su enorme y alegre sonrisa.

No hubo respuesta. Yami no se movió, pareció que ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Yami? - lo llamó Yugi. Marik se adelantó.

- Oye, viejo, y no te lo digo porque ya seas mayor y eso, en fin, ya está bien de gastarnos bromas como es tu costumbre.

Nada. Yami seguía con la cabeza erguida, tan inmóvil como una estatua.

- ¿¡Yami! - exclamaron los cuatro recién llegados a la vez.

- ¡CALLAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

El silencio que sobrevino hubiera hecho pensar a cualquiera que se había detenido el tiempo. Ninguno de los cuatro reaccionó inmediatamente, pero el primero de todos ellos fue Bakura. No le costó mucho constatar que, quien había pronunciado esas palabras, era la persona que estaba justo delante de ellos. Había sido Yami.

Yugi fue el segundo en darse cuenta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había sido realmente, como sus oídos se empeñaban en demostrar, la voz de su hermano? ¿De su querido hermano? ¿De Yami?

- Her... ¿hermano? - preguntó Yugi, con un hilillo de voz.

Yami apretó los puños, sus manos temblaron ante la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Yami comenzó a girarse lentamente.

- Te...

Yugi supo inmediatamente que algo no iba nada bien.

- Dije...

Pudieron verle el rostro. No había cambiado en nada, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Ishizu notó algo extraño en su frente, pero de inmediato no pudo decir qué era.

- Que...

El viento comenzó a soplar otra vez. Parecía salir de entre los árboles, agitaba la capa de Yami así como su pelo. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

- Te...

Los cuatro vieron, horrorizados, cómo un tercer ojo aparecía sobre su frente. Parecía dorado, y emitía un fulgor extraordinario. Ellos reconocieron en él el símbolo de Horus, el dios de sus padres.

Yami abrió los ojos. Un vacío infinito se mostraba en ellos, un negro tan potente que parecía capaz de tragarse todo a su alrededor.

- ¡CALLARAS!

Sobre el negro de los ojos apareció también el símbolo de Horus. El viento arrastró miles de hojas que se arremolinaron alrededor de Yami, formando un torbellino de hojas y polvo que lo hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos. El viento era tan fuerte que parecía un huracán. Todos fueron empujados con fuerza, arrancados del suelo con brusquedad y arrojados contra la pared de rocas que había a sus espaldas.

Chocaron con la roca y cayeron al suelo, ninguno de ellos supo realmente qué estaba pasando, o por qué. Al caer, tres de ellos quedaron inconscientes y sólo Yugi pudo mantener la conciencia. El viento se detuvo tan pronto tocaron el suelo. El torbellino alrededor de Yami se disipó, y sólo quedó él, observándolos con sus tres ojos llenos de maldad.

- Yami... - pudo articular Yugi, intentando incorporarse. El golpe lo había dejado casi sin fuerzas, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie. Al lograrlo, continuó. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido...? ¿Por qué... has atacado... a tus amigos... a...? - Iba a decir "tu hermano", pero se detuvo cuando los ojos de Yami se posaron en él. Sintió que una oscuridad terrible se apoderaba de él, un sentimiento que por alguna razón fue capaz de identificar. Odio. Los ojos de Yami irradiaban odio.

- Te dije que te callaras. - repitió Yami, mirándolo fijamente. - Te dije que te callaras. Cállate, o tendré que disciplinarte, muchacho maleducado.

Yugi no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Her...?

- ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME HERMANO! - lo cortó bruscamente Yami. - Chiquillo insolente, veo que no te han educado bien. Padre tendrá que saber que su hijo se comporta como un malcriado. Cuando tu hermano te diga que te calles, tienes que callarte, ¡así que procura hacerme caso o te las verás seriamente conmigo!

Fue demasiado para Yugi. Cayó de rodillas, en parte abrumado por el incontenible odio que manaba de lo que había sido su hermano, en parte porque no podía soportar escuchar esas horribles palabras salir de su boca.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué sólo hasta unos minutos atrás había sido el Yami de siempre, y ahora era un monstruo que no reconocía? Era demasiado. Simplemente era demasiado. Yugi Motou se desmayó, y la luna volvió a esconderse tras las nubes.

***CAP-02-FIN***

¡!

¡Hola, mis adorados lectores y lectoras! Al fin, al fin, ¡AL FIIIIIN!

El 2 de A Dark Eternity. No se cuantas personas se han quedado colgadas de este (Además de DarkYamiMotou y Divine Hathor, de paso, ¡Saludos, a ustedes también!), pero bueno, al final he sacado un poco de tiempo para escribirlo. Estoy hasta el tope de proyectos, dos novelas, el guión de dos juegos, los fics, en fin... sacar tiempo no es nada fácil. Pero aquí estoy. El cap. que tenía planeado para 2 de ADE lo borré porque no me gustó, y lo reescribí en 65 minutos. Demasiado tiempo para tan poco, pero estaba falto de ideas. FanFiction no me deja poner reviews, o tal vez sea mi Firefox, yo ni sé. La cuestión es que, bien, simplemente no puedo comentar ninguna historia, y por aquí me da miedo hacerlo. (El texto de mis fics no es para eso). Lamento no poder seguir mis comentarios por ahora, pero sepan que las leo, las leo.

No me queda decir más. Estoy a tope, manténganse revisando mi profile para las posibles fechas de mis fics, mis proyectos o simplemente si no teneis mucho que hacer.

Danny! =)


	3. Chapter 3

A DARK ETERNITY - a fic by DannyGMaster

03 - Un cuerpo sin alma

Había tenido la pesadilla más horrible de toda su vida. Al despertar, todavía el corazón le latía con fuerza, respiraba agitadamente y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, la intensa luminosidad del día lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Observando la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, una imagen acudió inmediatamente: la cara de su hermano, dura e inexpresiva, con el símbolo de Horus brillando en su frente. Se asustó. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

La vista se le humedeció, y pronto supo que estaba llorando. Alguien lo llamó, desde el exterior. Era una voz humana, real. Abrió los ojos. Y se encontró con unos color violeta que conocía muy bien. Una mujer, su madre, era quien le miraba. Zora Motou también estaba llorando, pero sus lágrimas eran diferentes a las suyas. Reflejaban la más pura alegría, no la mortal tristeza de saber que algo extraño a ocurrido y no tener idea de ello.

- ¡Yugi! ¡Estás despierto! - gritó a toda voz. Solo entonces Yugi Motou reparó en que se hallaba en una cama mullida, en su habitación. En la Mansión Motou. En casa.

- Yami... - murmuró. Era lo único en que podía pensar con claridad.

- Yugi... por favor, no te esfuerces mucho, cielo. Todavía estás muy débil. - Zora lo abrazó y le impidió incorporarse, obligándolo a reposar la cabeza nuevamente sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a ver a Yami.

Se oyó repentinamente una puerta que se abría bruscamente, y un torbellino de pisadas llenó de sonidos la habitación. Yugi sintió repentinamente una presión sobre sus brazos, alguien lo agarraba con mucha fuerza. Fue levantado en peso con brusquedad, y se obligó a abrir los ojos una vez más. Se encontró con unos ojos carmesí furiosos.

- ¡YUGI! - exclamó su padre, zarandeándolo. - ¡Dime qué pasó en el Jardín Eterno! ¡DIMELO! ¡VAMOS, HABLA!

- ¡Atheon, para ya! - exclamó Zora, agarrando a su esposo por un brazo y tirando de él. Atheon pareció calmarse, y volvió a dejar a su hijo sentado en la cama. - El muchacho todavía está muy débil...

- ¡Me da igual! - estalló Atheon -. ¡Tengo que saber, Yugi! ¡Dime qué sucedió en ese condenado jardín!

- ¿Jardín? - articuló Yugi, desconcertado. No tenía idea de lo que su padre estaba hablando, ni siquiera sabía que existía un lugar llamado Jardín Eterno. - ¿De qué me estás hablando, papá?

- ¡Yugi, no es momento para bromas! - bramó su padre. - ¡Dimelo de una buena vez!

- ¡No sé a qué te refieres! - gritó Yugi, derramando lágrimas inconsolablemente. ¿Por qué su padre se comportaba de aquella forma? Parecía como si Yugi hubiese... - ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

- ¡Que si hiciste algo malo! - gritó Atheon -. Buena pregunta, eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Hiciste algo malo en el Jardín Eterno?

- ¡No sé que es el Jardín Eterno del que me hablas! ¿Por qué estás así padre? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- ¿Realmente no lo sabes? - la voz de su padre pareció serenarse. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad, y su mente pareció reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Yugi negó con la cabeza, gesto que le provocó una punzada de dolor en la nuca, lo cual intentó ocultar por todos los medios posibles. Sin embargo su madre lo notó inmediatamente.

- No te muevas demasiado, querido. Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. - Zora se volvió hacia el padre. - No recuerda nada, Atheon. - afirmó.

Atheon, confundido, se desplomó sobre una silla junto a la cama. En su rostro se reflejaba el remordimiento.

- Lamento haberme comportado de forma tan incorrecta, hijo. - se disculpó, poniendo las manos sobre la cara y dejando descansar los brazos sobre sus rodillas. - Es que... esto es algo que nadie se esperaba...

- Pero me dirán qué ha ocurrido. - preguntó Yugi.

Los ojos de Zora se llenaron de lágrimas. Atheon dejó escapar un gemido a través de sus manos.

- Yugi... los sirvientes te encontraron a ti y a tus amigos en un jardín al que solo se llega a través de un pasaje secreto que hay en una estatua del patio. - comenzó Zora. - Hace dos días. Tu padre ordenó que buscaran en los lugares secretos pues ustedes no aparecían en ningún lugar de la mansión, y todos estábamos terriblemente preocupados. Cuando los encontraron, todos estaban incoscientes. Y tu hermano...

- ¿Yami? - preguntó Yugi. - ¿Qué pasó con Yami?

Zora comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Atheon también rompió a llorar. Yugi de pronto tuvo una horrible sensación, la de descubrir algo terriblemente chocante, algo que es imposible de decir con palabras, algo tan doloroso para sus padres que los hacía derrumbarse en sollozos.

- Yami... lo encontraron... - Atheon hizo un esfuerzo terrible por pronunciar la palabra devastadora. - Muerto.

Fue como si le hubieran prendido fuego a su corazón. Su alma se desgarró en dos, y un dolor tan intenso lo aquejó hasta tal punto que Yugi Motou se desmayó sin decir una sola palabra, sin tener tiempo siquiera de darse cuenta de que aquello era algo real, y no la peor pesadilla de su vida.

0*0*0*0

Qué oscuros y terribles sucesos, los que han acontecido a los personajes de esta historia. Ha el lector de saber que no sólo los recuerdos de Yugi sobre aquella fatídica noche habían sido sepultados en las sombras de su mente, también los que con él habían estado habían despertado solo con la imagen de Yami inundándoles la mente. A todos se les había dado la fatal noticia. Pero, ¿en qué circunstancias había sido hallado muerto Yami?

Se le había encontrado de pie, con los ojos cerrados, mirando fijamente al cielo. Cuando la servidumbre de la mansión llegó al Jardín Eterno, lo encontraron de espaldas y pensaron que estaba vivo. Mas cuando lo llamaron y lo tocaron suavemente, el cuerpo inerte del joven se desplomó sobre el soldado que lo tocó. Enseguida reparó en que su piel estaba fría y pálida como el mármol blanco, sus labios estaban resecos y parecía haber adelgazado drásticamente.

En posterior examen que hiciera el curante de Mansión Motou, que bajo ningún concepto se atrevió a abrir el cuerpo del joven noble, no se encontró ninguna herida en su cuerpo que indicara una muerte por desangramiento, no se encontraron señales de lucha, y al analizar los residuos de su cuello, lengua y labios no halló nada parecido a ningún veneno. Tampoco había señales de hemorragia interior. Básicamente, el corazón de Yami se había detenido sin razón aparente.

A los jóvenes Ichizu, Marik y Bakura se les interrogó al igual que a Yugi, pero ninguno fue capaz de arrojar más datos de los que ya se tenían. Si algún recuerdo habían tenido de lo acaecido la noche anterior, les había sido arrancado de la memoria.

Pues bien, en el instante en que retomamos la narración de los acontecimientos, vemos a Yugi y al resto de los jóvenes atravesando el pasadizo que llevaba al jardín secreto. Delante de ellos van Atheon y Zora Motou, los guían a través del mismo pasillo que atravesaron aquella noche. Pero ninguno recuerda lo sucedido. Todos iban vestidos de negro, en señal de luto por el joven muerto.

- Espero que los niños puedan recordar algo. - murmuró el padre a la madre, mientras caminaban en fila rumbo al Jardín Eterno. - Es algo terrible tener que traerlos de vuelta al lugar de los hechos, pero es esencial que aclaremos este horrible acontecimiento. Alguien o algo mató a nuestro hijo.

Zora suspiró, poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho como si de ese modo pudiera apaciguar de algún modo el dolor intenso que sentía.

- Eso es lo que deseamos averiguar. - dijo. - No te sientas culpable, Atheon. Ellos accedieron acompañarnos por voluntad propia. Ellos también desean saber lo que pasó, aunque en el alma les duela. Será lo mejor para todos.

Mientras, los cuatro jóvenes Yugi, Ichizu, Marik y Bakura, iban cabizbajos y en silencio. Desde que se habían reencontrado, apenas algunas palabras se habían dirigido unos a otros, pero todos habían llorado y sufrido largamente. Hablar se hacía una carga demasiado pesada para ellos, pues cada frase, cada palabra que dijeran los hacía recordar todas las veces que el joven Yami había bromeado y se había burlado de los adultos con ellos. Marik recordaba cómo Yami le aconsejaba a la hora de cortejar a una dama sureña, Bakura y Yugi los incontables juegos de palabras que el hermano mayor les había enseñado, e Ichizu, las canciones que le había enseñado y las que le había hecho deducir por sí misma. En los corazones de cada uno, el dolor se mezclaba con una especie de remordimiento, causado por el hecho de saber que probablemente ellos hubieran visto a Yami morir. Y no recordaban nada de ello.

Cuando atravesaron la entrada se encontraron con la fuente y el círculo de árboles que conformaban el Jardín Secreto de la Mansión Motou, el Jardín Eterno. Las hojas secas habían sido removidas dejando al descubierto un césped muy bien cuidado. El olor a yerba fresca estaba por doquier. La luz del atardecer lo iluminaba todo y daba un aspecto de calmada paz al lugar.

- Es hermoso. - murmuró Zora Motou. - Justo como lo recordaba. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún...

Se interrumpió, ahogando un sollozo. Atheon le puso una mano en el hombro y le pidió que se calmara. Los adultos se giraron hacia los jóvenes. Estos observaban el lugar como si lo hubieran visto por primera vez.

- Los dejamos solos. - dijo Atheon. - No queremos molestarlos con nuestra presencia, sólo los haríamos sentir peor. Zora. Yugi, ¿crees que puedas...?

Yugi asintió con la cabeza, y le sonrió a su padre, aunque era una sonrisa finjida y bien practicada. Sin embargo, al hombre le bastó con ello. Seguido por su esposa, Atheon Mutou abandonó el Jardín Eterno dejando a Yugi y a sus amigos solos.

Yugi miró a Bakura, luego a Marik y luego a Ichizu, y en su mirada se reflejaba una sola pregunta: ¿Recuerdan algo?

De los tres obtuvo una misma respuesta: Nada. Durante varios minutos ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

- No lo comprendo. - rompió Bakura finalmente el silencio. Se adelantó hasta la fuente y observó su reflejo en el agua. Era cristalina y pura. - Se supone que todos estábamos aquí, pero no somos capaces de recordarlo. ¿Alguien recuerda siquiera por qué vinimos aquí?

- Me parece. - intervino Ichizu. - Que nos estamos esforzando por nada. Sea lo que sea lo que ocurrió aquí, no lo podemos recordar, pero hay dos cosas que debemos preguntarnos. Primero, está lo que plantea Bakura, por qué vinimos hasta aquí, pero lo segundo sería por qué no podemos acordarnos de nada. O sea, qué ocurrió para que casualmente ninguno de nosotros sea capaz de recordar nada.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Luego Marik habló:

- Deberíamos empezar preguntándonos ¿cuál es el último recuerdo que tenemos antes del vacío mental? Tal vez podamos ir desentrañando los recuerdos de esa forma. Concretamente, lo último que recuerdo... es haberte saludado a ti, Yugi. En la mansión, en una fiesta. ¿Una fiesta?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Bakura. - ¡Yo también lo recuerdo! Te vi a ti, Yugi, y también a los hermanos Ishtar. Pero, ¿qué hacíamos todos aquí? ¿Qué se celebraba?

- ¡El cumpleaños de Yami! - exclamó Ichizu recordando de golpe.

- Exacto. - continuó Marik. Yugi los observaba en silencio. - Pero Yami no estaba en la fiesta... no, no recuerdo haberlo visto por allí. Entonces, ¿estaba en otro lugar?

- ¿Fuera de la mansión? - preguntó Ichizu.

- ¡En el Jardín Eterno! - exclamó Bakura.

- ¡Eso es, Yami estaba aquí! - dijo Marik. - Pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Lo que hay que saber es por qué estábamos aquí también. ¿Será que en medio de la celebración, nos marchamos y...?

- ¿Vinimos hasta este lugar? - completó Bakura.

- Pero nosotros no conocíamos el camino. ¿Quién nos lo mostró?

- ¡Yugi! - exclamó Bakura, y lo miró. - Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí. Para ver a tu hermano. Entonces...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Yugi se esforzó por hablar.

- Hasta ahí puedo recordar. - dijo Yugi, y su voz le sonó desconocida, áspera. - Después de eso, supongo que nos encontramos con Yami, y entonces...

Recordó la primera imagen que había acudido a su mente cuando había despertado. La imagen de su hermano, pero con un rostro que nunca le había visto mostrar. Y con un tercer ojo, uno dorado, con el símbolo del dios, en la frente.

- Volvamos a la mansión. - Pidió Yugi. - Aquí ya no tenemos nada que buscar.

No esperó a que concordaran con él. Simplemente echó a andar hacia la cueva, de vuelta a su hogar.

- Regresemos. - convino Marik, con el rostro cansino. Echó a andar justo detrás de Yugi. Su hermana y el joven Bakura los siguieron. Oscurecía, y la luna ocupaba su puesto en lo alto del cielo y bañaba toda Mansión Mutou con su resplandor plateado. En el interior de la mansión la oscuridad se arremolinaba en una habitación cuyo único amueblado era un ataúd negro con un ocupante cuyo destino había sido tan fatal como incierto. Sus seres más queridos habían lamentado en demasía su muerte, y ninguno recordaba en el horrendo ser que en él se había engendrado momentos antes de su fallecimiento. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría? Un ataúd era un lugar demasiado pequeño para un alma tan grande, tan poderosa. Ignoraban todos cuán poderosa era, pero eso era algo que estaba a punto de cambiar.

****CAP-03-FIN****

Nota de Dann: ¡TERMINE! Sí, soy genial, me amo, me adoro. Estoy de buenas! xD Sí ya he terminado con el 3ro de ADE. Y ya he medio que comenzado el 4to. ¿Y qué opinan de este capítulo? Mejor dejaré que el/los review(s) hable(n) por mí. Estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en este fic así como en Death's March 05 (Soon) pero este me demora un poco más, porque es un poco más trágico y es mucho más difícil ilustrar y describir las escenas (como ven soy muy malo haciéndolo).

Agradeceré cualquier opinión o sugerencia (en cuanto a modo de escribir, no a trama) que puedan dejarme via review o PM.

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS!

Dann ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A DARK ETERNITY - a fic by DannyGMaster

04 - Un funeral sin lágrimas

El ataúd era negro y dorado. Había sido hecho a la medida de Yami Motou, y el artista que lo había tallado no había cobrado ni un centavo a los Motou por hacer tal trabajo, pues a diferencia del resto de los ebanistas y carpinteros este era de buen corazón, a eso añadir que era el padre de un muchacho que había sido muy amigo de Yami en vida. Ambos padre e hijo se encontraban en el salón central de la capilla de Mansión Motou. Eran parte de los cerca de 50 invitados al funeral de Yami Motou, muchos de los cuales días atrás habían también sido invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven.

El ambiente era por supuesto uno sombrío, cargado de tristeza y de sollozos, de lamentos y de pésames a los más dolidos, los padres y hermano menor. Esperaban todos los presentes la llegada del sacerdote de Horus, algún clérigo enviado desde la capital para hacerse cargo del ritual funerario. De momento, una de las criadas de la mansión entretenía a los cuarenta y tres presentes sacando las notas más tristes posibles a un arpa pequeña que rasgueaba con sus dedos menudos.

- Conozco la canción. - dijo el padre de Marik, que se hallaba junto a Atheon Motou, sentados ambos en sillones de madera revestidos con tela negra, cerca del ataúd que permanecía cerrado en posición vertical, ocupando la posición más alta del lugar. - Se llama "Noches de añoranza", la compuso un bardo sin nombre hace alrededor de 50 años. Me sorprende que todavía se escuche.

- ¿A qué viene eso, compañero? - le preguntó Atheon, inexpresivo. Al parecer todavía no se había recuperado del todo, y no era para menos.

- No lo sé, quizá solo quiera que te relajes un poco. - Atheon le dirigió una mirada llena de melancolía. - Bien, comprendo sobremanera que no son estos los tiempos precisos como para estar relajados, pero no es esa razón para que paséis tanto tiempo con esa cara de valar.

- Que tu hijo primogénito muera y verás como tú mismo dejarás de sonreir por varios siglos.

- Solo intentaba ayudarte... - dijo Ishtar apenado.

- No te preocupes, amigo mío. - lo tranquilizó Atheon. - Sé que tu intención es buena, pero de comprender has que no me siento como para cambiar mi expresión tan fácilmente. Es tanto el dolor que pienso a veces que simplemente no podré soportarlo.

- Debes. - intervino el padre de Ryou, que se había acercado. - Tu hijo menor aún vive, y más que nunca necesita la guía de su padre. Sobre todo porque ahora toda la herencia que correspondía a Yami pasa a ser suya.

- De momento no quiero pensar en ello. - Motou no se sentía bien pensando en esa clase de banalidades. Su hijo había muerto, ¿por qué él parecía ser el más afectado? Ninguno de los que estaban allí, a excepción de su esposa y su hijo, ninguno parecía comprender realmente lo que aquella pérdida significaba para él. O más bien, lo comprendían, pero no sabían cómo manejarlo. Ishtar simplemente trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, y Bakura no era así de frío todo el tiempo. Atheon creía que él sufría tanto la pérdida como todos ellos, pero no lo demostraba.

Yugi y sus amigos se mantenían alejados del resto, lo más lejos posible también del ataúd donde Yami descansaba. Yugi derramaba lágrimas cristalinas como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida. Incluso Marik estaba llorando, aunque no sollozaba. La música se detuvo cuando una figura cargada de una extraña energía apaciguadora e imponente hizo acto de presencia en la capilla. El sacerdote de Horus había llegado. O, mejor decir, la sacerdotisa.

Vestía una capa de monja con los colores rojo y dorado, que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la cabeza y una mano que sobresalía, agarrando la capa, que era tan larga que se arrastraba por el suelo. Tenía el pelo de un rubio arena y los ojos eran azul claro. La joven sacerdotisa no sonreía, e irradiaba una calmada energía que podía fascinar a la más arisca de las criaturas.

- Que la Luz del Señor Horus os caliente los corazones, mis señores, que en momentos como este uno ha de mantenerse siempre en la luz y el calor a fin de que la oscuridad no le corrompa.

- A sus pies, santa sierva del Señor. - la recibió Atheon, mientras todos los presentes se inclinaban ante ella con gran respeto. - Agradezco en nombre de la Casa Motou y de todos los presentes su presencia en esta desafortunada reunión.

La sacerdotisa hizo una muy profunda reverencia, y luego caminó hacia el lugar más alto, junto al ataud. Los presentes le abrieron camino con mucho respeto. Eran así de apreciados los sacerdotes de Horus en todo Kindomu. La sacerdotisa llegó hasta el ataúd de Yami, y puso una delicada mano sobre la tapa, cerrando los ojos. Se hizo silencio.

- El alma de este joven fue corrompida en una forma muy misteriosa. - anunció. - Es casi como si el calor del Señor se hubiera apagado dentro de él repentinamente, su corazón dejando de latir en el acto. No sé cómo ocurrió esto, pero sin duda no ha sido algo con lo que estemos acostumbrados a lidiar.

La sacerdotisa apartó la mano del ataúd como si hubiera estado tocando algo desagradable, y se giró hacia Atheon.

- Es importante que visitemos su mansión con más detenimiento, mi señor. Lo que mató a su heredero no fue, probablemente, algo de este mundo.

El silencio sepulcral que sobrevino a esas palabras fue mucho más profundo e incómodo que el silencio de respeto a la personalidad santa en el lugar. Atheon se esperaba que algo como eso se le informara, pero aún así, le costaba creerlo. Hacía décadas que no se reportaba un fenómeno similar. ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué a su hijo?

- Oremos, recemos, cantemos, mis señores. - se dirigió la sacerdotisa a todos los presentes. - El alma de este joven ha de ascender hacia las alturas donde el dios mora y eternamente celebra su banquete. Permitamos que el joven Yami Motou se una a su banquete por toda la eternidad, y porque sirva al señor con devoción allí donde el Señor le encomiende.

El ataúd negro fue conducido en fúnebre procesión hacia el panteón de los Motou, al fondo de la capilla. Era un edificio lleno de vitrales con el símbolo de la Casa Motou. Habían tumbas de los Motou anteriores, cada una de ellas tenía sobre la lápida un epitafio y una efigie con la cabeza esculpida de la persona en cuestión. La procesión avanzó hacia mediados del edificio, donde un nuevo agujero había sido abierto, junto al cual descansaba una lápida que rezaba: YAMI MOTOU. ADORADO HIJO Y HERMANO. Había sido esculpido su rostro en una eterna y pétrea sonrisa, enigmática y alegre, como si enfrentara la muerte sin temor, como si le pareciera algo divertido y excitante.

Allí fue enterrado, y por dos días fue llorado y visitado por diferentes amigos y subordinados de la familia que llegaron a la mansión en esos días. Al sexto día, sin embargo, hizo su aparición la representación de una familia hasta entonces inesperada por los Motou. Se trataba de un joven de cabello corto, castaño, y ojos tan azules que opacaban el recuerdo del mar en la mente de los Motou. Debía ostentar alrededor de diecisiete años, y en su mirada ceñuda se dejaba entrever que no tenía ganas de estar allí. Lo acompañaba un hombre de prominente bigote y ojos igualmente azules, que debía ser su padre.

Al llegar a la tumba de Yami, sin embargo, se mostraron extremadamente respetuosos al rezar incluso cortas oraciones a Horus. El símbolo de estos visitantes era una especie de cetro dorado con una esfera dorada en el extremo superior, donde se veía el símbolo del dios. El apellido era Kaiba.

- Es una lástima que haya sucedido algo tan repentino y desdichado. - dijo Lord Kaiba al pequeño Yugi Motou, que desde el funeral no se había separado ni por un segundo del lugar de descanso de su hermano mayor. - Comprendemos lo que se siente perder a alguien muy querido. Seto sufrió mucho cuando ella murió.

Yugi sabía que al decir "ella" se refería a su esposa fallecida, la madre de Seto Kaiba, el joven de ojos azules.

- Lo lamento. - murmuró Yugi, mirando a Seto, que le devolvió una mirada fría, pero compasiva a la vez.

- No lo lamentes. - dijo Seto. - Es en tu hermano en quien debes pensar ahora, no en mi madre. Lo superarás, aunque ya nada será lo mismo.

Dijo estas palabras sin una gota de emoción, mecánicamente. Como si fuese un discurso que se hubiera aprendido por obligación y le hubieran ordenado recitarlo.

Yugi no respondió. Estaba cansado de llorar, de sufrir. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo de las ropas de luto, y se reunió con los Kaiba, para echarle una mirada a la tumba de su hermano desde el mismo punto de vista de ellos. Por un momento, le pareció que la estatua de Yami lo miraba mientras le sonreía, como si le dijera "Todo está bien".

- Todo está bien. - se repitió, como para convencerse de ello. Luego se giró hacia Seto. - Gracias por venir, Seto Kaiba. ¿Me acompañas al interior de la mansión? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y me gustaría que conocieras a otros amigos míos que están allá dentro. ¿Te parece bien?

Seto se encogió de hombros, y siguió a Yugi fuera del panteón. Gozaburo Kaiba se quedó mirando la tumba por un rato más. Luego sonrió. Se dio la vuelta, y se marchó, quedando el lugar completamente a solas. Oscurecía.

La luz abandonó por completo el lugar, y todas las flores alrededor del lugar donde estaba enterrado Yami comenzaron a marchitarse, sin razón aparente. No hubo un temblor de tierra, ni nada parecido. La piedra era nueva y resistente. La efigie había sido tallada impecablemente, con un margen de error escaso. Técnicamente, era imposible que algo extraño ocurriera. Pero ocurrió. La efigie se sacudió, primero con lentitud, luego violentamente. Y comenzó a resquebrajarse, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos como si un martillo invisible hubiera descargado toda su ira sobre ella.

Y la oscuridad, que por siglos había sido repelida, contenida, evadida, una vez más rompió todas las barreras impuestas se adueñó de la Mansión Motou.

****CAP-04-FIN****

Nota de Dann:

¡REGRESE!

Tengo poco tiempo... Lamento la demora de casi dos meses. Líos con el colegio. Poco tiempo. Bloqueo mental. ¡IM REALLY SORRY!

Agradeceré cualquier opinión o sugerencia (en cuanto a modo de escribir, no a trama) que puedan dejarme via review o PM.

I LOVE YOU READERS AND FAN-GIRLS!

Dann Reborn From The Ashes ;)

P. S: Tengo un favor que pedirles a todos los que leen esta historia. No esperen sentados el próximo capítulo. Realmente no sé cuando podré actualizar. Concéntrense en escribir y en leer otros fics, entre ellos Deathsmarch si lo prefieren, que sí escribiré con más facilidad. Es difícil este fic A Dark Eternity, pero lo lograré, de algún modo...


	5. Chapter 5

*** A DARK ETERNITY – CAPÍTULO 5 ***

Un desastre sin causa (I)

La mansión ardía. Era una visión escalofriante, demoníaca, como si el mismísimo infierno se hubiese manifestado allí donde la mansión Mutou había sido erigida, muchos siglos atrás. Pero en ningún momento, en ese largo período, había visto nadie jamás una escena como aquella.

Lo que Seto Kaiba había visto esa noche era más de lo que podía soportar. En un principio no supo con claridad qué estaba pasando, quizá debido a que lo que sucedía ante sus ojos era tan increíble que no podía darle crédito alguno, atribuyendo tal suceso a un producto de una horrenda pesadilla. Pero era real, las altas llamas de un color rojo y dorado lamían voraces los muros, las torres, el incendio crecía, rugía como una bestia salvaje y estremecía el enorme edificio.

Seto podía escuchar, a lo lejos, desgarradores gritos cargados de desesperación. Estaba a alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia del castillo en llamas, pero aún así podía escucharlos, y estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando aquello, pero en un momento dado giró la cabeza, sus ojos cansados por la enorme luminosidad del incendio, que casi convertía la larga noche en día. Miró al padre, que aún observaba con detenimiento, con una expresión consternada, muy impropia de él.

– ¿En qué rayos están pensando los dioses? – preguntó el padre, Seto no supo si la pregunta iba dirigida a él, o a los dioses, o a sí mismo. – ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Mira, Seto, lo has visto, sé! ¡Esa es la mansión de una gran familia, los Mutou, a los que visitamos ayer, con los que compartimos el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo mayor, el más querido. ¿Por qué ahora, sin embargo, apenas abandonamos el castillo, nos damos la vuelta para descubrir que se consume en infernal fuego? ¿Por qué las desgracias no dejan de caer sobre ellos? Todos muertos, ahora, estarán de seguro. No hay forma de que alguien pueda escapar de ese infierno. Pero, ¿por qué sucedió esto?

Seto observó a su padre. Normalmente el Kaiba mayor no hablaba tanto ni se preocupaba por los demás de esa manera. Al parecer Gozaburo entendía, al igual que él, el origen del fuego.

– Entonces ya sabes que ése no es un fuego natural. – dijo el padre, interpretando la expresión del más joven. – En efecto, esto es obra de algún ente maligno, de gran poder, me atrevo a adivinar. Todos los castillos de Kaiba, Mutou, Ishtar y Bakura están construidos de la piedra de Orinte, precisamente porque ésta no es inflamable, las llamas se apagarían al solo contacto con esta. Para quemar uno de esos castillos es necesario usar magia negra.

Magia negra. Sabía de sobra el joven Kaiba que esas palabras estaban prohibidas, pero dadas las circunstancias no valía la pena recordárselo a su padre. Eso probablemente lo enfurecería. Poco le importaba, además, ya que no había otra forma de describir aquello a lo que el padre se refería.

– ¿Alguien desde dentro? – formuló Seto la pregunta. Parecía obvio. Para que un incendio de esas proporciones ocurriera la fuente tendría que localizarse dentro del edificio, extendiéndose hacia afuera en todas direcciones, devorando por completo la mansión.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó su padre. – ¿Quién, de entre todos? Sólo los Mutou y su servidumbre quedaban en el castillo cuando lo dejamos, y fuimos los últimos invitados en irnos. Lo que más me molesta es que esto ocurrió justo después de la muerte del joven Yami. Todo esto comenzó debido a ese suceso. ¿Qué pudiste averiguar al respecto?

Seto volvió a darle una mirada al incendio, que no parecía estar dispuesto a ceder. Nadie podía sobrevivir a eso. Nadie.

– No mucho más que tú. El chico murió en circunstancias completamente desconocidas. Aparentemente los únicos que pudieron haber visto algo eran sus amigos más cercanos, y su hermano, pero ninguno de ellos parecía recordar nada al respecto. Ahora todos están muertos, de todas formas. – Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Marik e Ichizu Ishtar. Muertos. Parecía increíble. Todos estaban reunidos allí, y todos de pronto morían, a la vez, reducidos a cenizas días después de que su mejor amigo y hermano muriera. Parecía obra de alguna entidad muy maligna.

El señor Gozaburo Kaiba siguió mirando hacia las intensas llamas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no cuestionó las palabras de su hijo. Cuando había magia de por medio, no podía esperarse otra cosa que no fuese muerte y destrucción. Si esos niños habían podido atestiguar algo, y alguien no deseara eso, podría silenciarlos de alguna forma, pero, ¿por qué destruir toda la mansión? ¿Sería para eliminar por completo a la familia Mutou de la faz del Ancester? ¿Pero con qué objetivo? ¿Y, nuevamente, por qué destruir todo el lugar? Necesitaban respuestas, y no las encontrarían si se quedaban allí, solo mirando.

– Seto.

– ¿Sí, padre?

– ¿Cuánto crees que se demorarán en llegar? Los de la ciudad, quiero decir, imagino que habrán visto la columna de fuego y habrán salido corriendo hacia acá.

– Poco más de medio día. – calculó Seto rápidamente. La ciudad de Kiwada quedaba a algunos kilómetros, pero los Rescatistas tenían caballos especialmente entrenados para recorrer grandes distancias a gran velocidad.

Aquel que conducía el carruaje de los Kaiba, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, escuchando la conversación de sus señores, imaginó lo que su jefe estaría pensando.

– ¿Volvemos, mi señor? – preguntó el joven, mientras se peinaba con los dedos su cabello rubio y abundante.

– Sí, Joey, creo que me conoces bien. – dijo el hombre. – Quiero ver qué ha pasado por mí mismo. Pero no hoy. Regresamos a casa por ahora, y Joey, ve por el Camino de Ghar, probablemente sea el que tomen los Rescatistas.

– ¿Los detendremos? – preguntó el joven Kaiba, mientras subían de nuevo al carruaje, y el conductor preparaba a los caballos para emprender de nuevo la marcha.

– Así es, hijo. Ese castillo arderá por días, y no habrá agua o magia que pueda detener eso. Ellos no podrán hacer nada.

El carruaje partió de nuevo, a toda la velocidad que el joven Joey podía obligar a las bestias a jalarlo. Mientras se alejaban, Seto volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Era una lástima, una verdadera lástima. No había podido conocerlos bien, a ninguno de ellos.

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo. Algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces. Se puso de pie, en el carruaje, y tuvo que sentarse de inmediato para no caer. Gozaburo lo miró con curiosidad.

Seto había pasado por alto un detalle trascendental, que quizá explicaba de alguna manera todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento.

– No lo recuerdo. – dijo Seto.

– ¿No recuerdas… qué?

– A ellos, padre. – el padre lo miró con cierta incredulidad. – A los amigos de Yugi. Si puedes recordar, luego de que le dimos nuestras condolencias, él me invitó a pasar a la mansión para que conociera a sus amigos, probablemente se referiría a los hijos de los Ishtar y Bakura. Y creo haberme ido con él, pero luego…

– No puedes recordar nada. Sobre ellos, quiero decir.

– Exacto. – estuvo de acuerdo Seto. Algunas cosas comenzaban a aclararse. – Eso es lo que me ha estado molestando todo este rato. ¿Por qué razón no puedo recordarlos, a ninguno de ellos, si estoy seguro de que los conocí. Conozco sus nombres, sí, sé quiénes son, pero no recuerdo sus rostros, aunque debería conocerlos. Lo que quiero decir es que siento que los he visto, pero al mismo tiempo no sé nada de ellos. Es como si mis recuerdos sobre ellos han desaparecido. ¿He sido víctima de algún hechizo que me impide recordarlos a ellos?

Meditaron ambos en silencio, durante unos segundos.

– Si es así, es posible que hayas visto algo que no deberías ver, y consecuentemente tu memoria fue alterada. Quizá lo mismo les ocurrió a ellos, y por eso no podían arrojar nada al respecto sobre el asunto de Yami. Todo esto gira en torno a la muerte de ese chico, eso es algo de lo que estoy seguro.

– No estarás insinuando que… pero, padre, eso no tiene sentido. Si asumimos que ese incendio ocurrió para ocultar lo que haya sucedido en ese castillo, ¿por qué no comenzó mientras nosotros estábamos allí? ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir tan pronto nos marchamos?

El tiempo se detuvo, sin previo aviso alguno. Fue una sensación extraña, enfermiza, sintió como si miles de brazos lo agarraran por todas partes y le impidieran moverse por completo. El carruaje parecía haberse detenido también. Seto miró a su padre, pero en lugar de éste sólo pudo ver una sombra, un cuerpo completamente quemado, con los ojos abiertos en los que refulgían, sobre una oscuridad absoluta, ojos dorados como los que había en el símbolo de su Casa.

Despertó, al golpearse la cabeza al caer al suelo. Se había movido demasiado en sueños y había terminado cayéndose de la cama de plumas, en la habitación que le habían ofrecido en Mansión Mutou. Estaba de vuelta, no, en realidad nunca habían salido de allí. Todo había sido un mal sueño, pero, ¿hasta qué punto?

Seto Kaiba no podía estar tranquilo. Tenía que asegurarse de algo, tenía que evitar que aquello que había soñado sucediera. ¿Era su sueño, acaso, una predicción, una advertencia sobre el futuro? Tenía que estar seguro.

Se vistió y silenciosamente salió a los pasillos. Caminó, guiándose gracias a la luz de la linterna que había cogido prestada de su habitación. Notó sólo entonces que todas las pinturas de Yami que antes decoraban todo el castillo, en su memoria, habían desaparecido. Todas las estatuas, estandartes, mosaicos, banderas, escudos, no estaban, habían sido sustituidos por otros adornos de escaso interés. Eso lo preocupó enormemente, mas decidió seguir adelante.

Continuó merodeando hasta dar con la salida, y se acercó con cautela al panteón donde aquella misma tarde habían dado sepultura al cuerpo sin vida de Yami Mutou.

La efigie estaba destrozada. La imagen del joven fallecido había sido rota en cientos de pedazos, como aplastada por una maza muy pesada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? La tumba sin embargo parecía intacta. Todas las imágenes alegóricas a Yami Mutou habían desaparecido. Le recordaba aquella vieja canción que…

De pronto, todo estuvo claro para él. Todo, absolutamente todo cobró sentido. Y se encontró recitando aquellos versos, aquella canción que le enseñaran cuando era niño, aquella que había estado a punto de olvidar.

_Tiembla, hijo mío, si a la Eternidad Oscura ves aproximarse_

_El hijo olvida, y muere, el amigo llora y olvida, la tierra tiembla, la imagen muere  
>con el hijo, con la imagen muere el recuerdo, y con el olvido llega la muerte.<em>

_Luego la Eternidad oscura a todos engulle, pero solo a aquellos que han olvidado._

+++ A Dark Eternity 5 – Fin +++

Hace mucho tiempo…

DannyGMaster escribía fan–fics. Luego de escribir un capítulo lo publicaba en Fan– y muchas personas los leían y comentaban. Danny era feliz. Pero un día Danny no pudo conectarse a Internet, porque se lo negaron. Y Danny dejó de escribir durante diez mil años. Pffffffff…. Ya, basta de tonterías. He vuelto a FanFiction después de más de 365 días de abstinencia de la World Wide Web. Ahora que más o menos he conseguido unas horas de conexión gracias a un muy estimado colega, estoy de vuelta para continuar por donde lo dejé todo hace un año. Imagino que algunas personas tendrán deseos de abrirme la mano con un bisturí y hacer que me la cosa yo mismo, o de torturarme clavándome atizadores encendidos en… alguna parte dolorosa. Los ojos, por ejemplo. No los culpo, yo he estado a punto de cometer seppuku más de una vez (con un cuchillo de cocina). Nah, es broma.

Bueno, este es el capítulo 5 de A Dark Eternity. A la gente que se mantuvo esperando durante todo este tiempo (Ayumi, DarkYami y el resto), LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO , pero aquí estoy. Dejen un comentario, y comuníquense si quieren vía pm.

Y eso es todo para este capítulo. ¿Qué, muy corto? Lo sé. ¿Qué, un incendio? Lo sé. No voy a decir mucho. Todo lo entenderán mejor en el próximo. Me despido, hasta entonces. Y prometo publicar pronto.

Mata–ne!

Danny XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Dark Eternity5.1**_

_**Interludio**__** 1: Canto**_

_Tiembla, hijo mío, si a la Eternidad Oscura ves aproximarse_

_El hijo olvida, y muere, el amigo llora y olvida, la tierra tiembla, la imagen muere__  
><em>_con el hijo, con la imagen muere el recuerdo, y con el olvido llega la muerte._

_Luego la Eternidad oscura a todos engulle, pero solo a aquellos que han olvidado._

Oscuros pensamientos atravesaban su mente, tan oscuros que ni siquiera él pudo ver a través de ellos. Pululando como negros cuervos sobre su cuerpo moribundo, sus deseos de muerte amenazaban constantemente con arrancarle todo remanente de la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Seto podía escucharla, la canción en su mente. La había medio tarareado, medio cantado frente a la tumba del heredero, y se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. De pronto lo había embargado aquella extraña sensación. Comenzó sin razón a desear verlos a todos muertos. Las caras aparecieron una por una en su mente, rostros conocidos durante mucho tiempo, rostros que había llegado a apreciar de alguna manera u otra.

Ahí estaba aquel chico, el de pelo raro… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Yali, Sami…. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su nombre?

Era un error. Tenía que ser un error. Ese chico le conocía desde hacía tiempo, era imposible que no recordara a Yadi. Rami era el muchacho más divertido y egocéntrico que conocía. No le era tan agradable del todo, pero igualmente le caía bien. ¿O lo odiaba? Lo odiaba, claro, ese maldito insolente, siempre riéndose de todos, siempre…

…

Ya… Yaaaa….. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo pensar en él. Pensó en la canción, que seguía retumbando en su mente, la podía escuchar por encima del palpitar de su corazón. A la vez, se sentía extraño, y los odiaba a todos. Pero eso no era normal, nunca pensó que podría odiarlos tanto como para desear matarlos.

El mechero de la linterna **de aceite **se apagó de pronto. Sumido en una oscuridad insondable, a tientas intentó orientarse al tiempo que alguien o algo lo agarraba de la mano derecha y comenzaba a tirar de él, pidiéndole que le siguiera.

Un poco aturdido, Seto comenzó a caminar. Aquello que le guiaba no parecía tener demasiada prisa, quizá preocupándose por el hecho de que el joven no podía ver nada en absoluto. Seto pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo: la canción no brotaba de su propia mente. De pronto la estaba entonando una voz masculina y casi pudo asegurar que la voz provenía de aquella persona que lo llevaba de la mano.

Y Seto podría jurar que había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte.

_**Interludio 2: Memoria**_

En algún lugar de aquel castillo ancestral, Yugi despertó en su cama horrorizado por un pensamiento diabólico. Su hermano.

No podía recordar el nombre de su hermano. ¿Cómo algo así de inaudito era posible? ¿Por qué su memoria tenía que hacerle aquella mala jugada? Agobiado, se devanó los sesos buscando una respuesta, buscando aquella simple palabra, dos sílabas, cuatro letras, ese nombre que le otrora regocijaba, ahora afligía cada vez que era nombrado.

No podía, por supuesto, encontrar una explicación válida o lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando.

¡No recordaba el nombre de su propio hermano! Intentó pensar en sus otros amigos: Marik, Bakura… definitivamente los recordaba. Entonces, ¿por qué a él no? ¿Cuál era la estúpida razón para esto?

Yugi se dejó controlar por el enfado. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y con él, por no permitirle recordar su nombre. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Y*m*. – intentó decir su nombre, pero sólo se escuchó un extraño sonido, venido de su boca. Como un graznido, pensó. – Y*m*.

Y escuchó la canción. Era una hermosa canción, no había duda, y el que la cantaba gozaba de una voz maravillosa, casi tan buena como la de…. Él. Su hermano. Se le parecía un poco, su voz. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando a su propio hermano cantando.

Pero, ¿no era eso imposible?

El misterio se hacía cada vez más profundo.

Y, a la vez, la oscuridad se avecinaba.

Decidido, Yugi salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras, rumbo al patio del castillo.

Luego las ruedas del destino comenzaron a moverse por sí solas.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dark Eternity – Capítulo 6**

El despertar acudió lentamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se entreabrían y poco a poco iba recobrando la movilidad de sus miembros. Había sido un sueño un tanto extraño, una pesadilla tan extraordinaria que a su modo de ver era imposible que hubiese ocurrido en realidad. No, no podía serlo, y lo que sus ojos veían lo convenció completamente. Su hermano, en una silla de madera tallada, sentado junto a su cama, lo observaba con su típica sonrisa.

- Has despertado, Yugi, al fin. – la voz de Y*m* le llenó los oídos y lo desperezó por completo. Yugi se incorporó y miró a su hermano con cierta extrañeza, como si por un segundo no lo reconociera del todo. – Estuvimos velando por ti durante todo este tiempo. Han sido, alrededor de tres días, ¿no? Colapsaste de pronto durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte, Yugi!

¿Eh? Yugi se sintió fuera de lugar. No le parecía que estuviera soñando. Allí estaba, en su cama, en su habitación, en la Mansión Mutou, y por alguna razón su hermano estaba junto a él. Su querido hermano, quien estaba… ¡No, no podía ser eso! Y*m* estaba justo frente a él, y en su sonrisa blanca y en sus pícaros ojos no podía haber más vida. Una pesadilla… ¿podría haber sido una pesadilla, después de todo?

- Eh… Au….. – tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, como si efectivamente hubiera estado largo tiempo sin moverse. – Y*m*….

Un extraño sonido brotó de sus labios cuando intentó pronunciar el nombre de la persona que se hallaba frente a él. No supo exactamente qué era, pero era evidente que él mismo lo había producido. Y*m* no pareció inmutarse ante esto… al parecer como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

- Y*m*.

Una vez más aquel extraño sonido, como el tañido de una campana oxidada, pensó Yugi. ¿Por qué motivo cada vez que intentaba decirlo en lugar de ello producía esa extraña nota?

- ¿Por qué no puedo decir tu nombre? – preguntó Yugi. El rostro de Y*m* se tornó serio de pronto. Era casi como si Y*m* estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

El mayor se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana. La luz del sol mañanero penetraba a través de él, como si el joven fuese transparente, y es que lo era. Sólo cuando se colocó a trasluz fue que Yugi se percató de ello.

- ¿Puedes recordar mi nombre siquiera? – preguntó Y*m*, mirando hacia afuera, las manos puestas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que acostumbraba vestir en invierno.

Yugi pensó por un segundo en lo que su hermano acababa de preguntar. Claro que recordaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era su querido hermano, después de todo. Y***….. Y***. Nada. ¿Por qué rayos…?

- ¿No puedes, verdad? – Y*m* pareció adivinar los pensamientos del joven Yugi. – No es extraño, sin embargo. Todos en este mundo son unos desagradecidos, después de todo. Sólo han pasado tres días desde mi muerte, y ya ni mi nombre recuerdan.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó Yugi, consternado. No era una pesadilla, nunca lo había sido. Saberlo era doloroso, pero a la vez, reconfortante, en cierto modo. Ya no estaba tan confundido. - ¡Por supuesto que te recordamos! Siempre lo haremos, Y*m*…

- Dices eso, pero ni siquiera puedes pronunciar mi nombre correctamente. – Y*m* se giró para encarar a Yugi. Yugi vio en su frente y en sus ojos el símbolo de Horus, el dios de sus padres. – Hace un año, cuando cumplí los dieciséis, comencé a pensar en que pronto me convertiría en un adulto, y podría hacer toda clase de cosas que hasta entonces me estaban prohibidas. Casarme, por ejemplo. Pero pensé también que, con las libertades, llegarían las responsabilidades.

Y*m* comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mientras hablaba. Yugi no se atrevió a decir ni a hacer nada. ¿Qué podría hacer?, se preguntaba. Por el momento, sería mejor esperar que su hermano dijera todo lo que quisiera. Quizá sus palabras arrojaran una luz sobre el misterio.

- Pensé, Diablos, en algún momento, tendré que hacerme cargo de este castillo y de esta familia, como heredero que soy. Pero, ¿no es eso una tremenda lata? Creo que me conociste lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no me gusta responsabilizarme por nada. Fue desde ese momento que comencé a temer a la adultez, más concretamente podría decir que comencé a temer al paso del tiempo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo contra una fuerza natural tan poderosa e irreversible? Parecía condenado a envejecer, y eso estuve a punto de creer sino fuera por la esperanza que aún albergaba en mi corazón y que me decía que tenía que existir alguna otra forma.  
>» He aquí que casi un año después la solución se mostró ante mis ojos, quizá por pura casualidad, o quizá por designio del dios cuyo ojo nos observa a todos en todo momento. En mi interior despertó una especie de poder, oscuro y terrorífico, del cual sólo había yo leído en libros de historia antigua y escuchado en alguna que otra canción de cuna. Para que este poder despertara tuvieron que sucederse una serie de acontecimientos que cumplieron las condiciones necesarias, y el primero de ellos fue tu nacimiento, Yugi.<br>» Sí, de las piezas tú eras la más importante de todas. Recordarás esa preciosa canción sobre la _Eternidad Oscura_, ¿no es así? La canción menciona todas las condiciones necesarias para que la Eternidad Oscura aparezca. Y un amigo era necesario, pero no un simple amigo, sino un amigo cercano, muy cercano, o lo que es lo mismo, un hermano. Con el hijo, se refería a mí, por supuesto, al sacrificio.

Yugi recordó con dificultad el segundo verso de aquella vieja canción. _El hijo olvida, y muere, el amigo llora y olvida_.

- La noche de mi cumpleaños, los llamé al jardín secreto, un lugar donde sólo tú, Yugi, podrías llevarlos. Así se manifestaría el lazo entre el hijo y el amigo, un secreto celosamente guardado. Lo que olvidé, fueron todos aquellos preciosos momentos que pasamos juntos, todo rastro de luz desapareció de mi mente, y sólo quedaron los más sórdidos y oscuros pensamientos. – Yugi recordó cómo Y*m* les había gritado esa noche. Como si no recordase nada bueno acerca de ellos. De pronto Yugi cayó en la cuenta de que lo recordaba todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido aquella fatídica noche. Y*m* prosiguió con su historia. – Luego, la sobrecarga de oscuridad en mi corazón, el desbalance resultó en mi muerte prematura. Luego todos ustedes olvidaron lo que había sucedido, y el asunto quedó zanjado con mi enormemente triste funeral. Todo iba de perlas, pero entonces _él _irrumpió de pronto, algo que jamás había esperado.

¿Él? Yugi se preguntó a quién se estaría refiriendo su hermano. ¿Podría considerarlo su hermano, aún a esas alturas? Era algo en lo que Yugi no deseaba pensar. Y*m* seguía ensimismado en su discurso, por lo que Yugi decidió seguir escuchando.

- … de ojos azules. Esos ojos capaces de penetrar en lo más profundo de cualquier alma. Él también tenía el potencial para llamar a la Eternidad Oscura, por qué no lo había hecho nunca es algo que no llego a comprender. También tenía sus razones, quizá mucho más fuertes que las mías.

Y*m* guardó silencio por un momento, el cuál Yugi aprovechó para intervenir.

- Sigues hablando de esa _Eternidad Oscura_, pero no me has explicado qué es exactamente.

- ¿Eh? – Y*m* se mostró un poco sorprendido. – Nunca imaginé que llegaras a ser así de atrevido, dirigiéndote a mí tan altivamente sabiendo quién está en clara ventaja. Muy bien, mereces saberlo, después de todo. La _Eternidad Oscura_, cuyo advenimiento ha sido desde el principio mi único objetivo, es, para decirlo de una forma simple y resumida, una especie de dimensión alternativa donde van a parar los restos del alma de los hombres. Piensa en todas esas personas que mueren sin ver sus deseos cumplidos, sin llegar a proponerse metas siquiera, los niños que mueren a edades muy tempranas, sin comprender del todo lo que les sucede, los bebés recién nacidos que mueren sin haber abierto ni siquiera los ojos. Todas estas criaturas piensan, aunque no de la misma manera que nosotros, que poseemos algo más de raciocinio. Sus pensamientos se podrían comparar con miles de gritos sin sentido alguno. Todas estas almas _incompletas_ conforman la _Eternidad Oscura_, una dimensión completamente separada de la nuestra, pero que, bajo ciertas condiciones como ya expliqué anteriormente, puede ser invocada en esta tierra.

Y*m* una vez más quedó en silencio, esperando que Yugi digiriera toda esa información que había soltado rápidamente. Yugi estaba francamente asombrado, aunque más aún confundido. Quería saber por qué Y*m* sabía todas esas cosas, y cómo había planeado algo tan maquiavélico mientras fingía ser el mismo joven alegre de siempre. Y*m* pareció una vez más adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que dijo:

- No fue fácil, en un principio, más de una vez me mostré escéptico ante la duda de si esto funcionaría o no. Pero en algún rincón oscuro de mi corazón, estaba seguro de que resultaría. El dios me había bendecido con el potencial, y yo estaba dispuesto a explotarlo. Imaginarás ya a esta altura que el poder escondido del que hablé es el de llamar a la Eternidad Oscura al Ancester. Durante los siglos que ha existido la humanidad, la _Eternidad Oscura_ ha ganado cierto nivel de conciencia y es capaz de pensar como cualquier ser inteligente, aunque sus ideas siguen siendo igual de salvajes, erráticas, _infantiles_. Yo también he estado dentro de ella, he formado parte de ella, y puedo afirmarlo con certeza. Ya anteriormente otros con el potencial han hecho aparecer a la _Eternidad Oscura_ en nuestra dimensión, y según los recuerdos de la misma, en todas las ocasiones han terminado de la misma forma. Imagino que sabrás a qué me refiero.

Yugi sabía.

_Luego la Eternidad oscura a todos engulle, pero solo a aquellos que han olvidado._

- Todas mis imágenes en el Castillo Mutou han desaparecido. – dijo Y*m*. – Y pronto en todos ustedes el recuerdo de mi persona se habrá desvanecido. Ese vacío es el que la _Eternidad Oscura_ aprovecha para _colarse_ y comenzar a devorarlo todo. El castillo y todo dentro de él arderá hasta los cimientos, y nadie podrá hacer nada para impedirlo. El fuego del dios no se extinguirá hasta que la última piedra quede reducida a cenizas. Y todos ustedes, mis amados padres, mis preciados amigos, mis siempre fieles criados, y tú, mi adoradísimo hermano, estarán por siempre junto a mí en el interior de la _Eternidad Oscura_. Allí ni el tiempo ni los _deberes_ podrán molestarnos. Juntos, siempre juntos, sin tener que pensar, sin tener que sufrir ante las pérdidas y sonreír aunque no lo deseemos, sin etiqueta, sin bailes, sin estúpidos banquetes y fiestas aburridas. Sólo una _Eternidad Oscura_ que recorrer.

Sobrecogido por las palabras de su hermano, Yugi no supo qué decir. Quería llorar, quería gritarle que se equivocaba, que todo aquello estaba mal, que no había nada de malo en seguir viviendo aunque hubiera alegrías y sufrimientos. Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Porque aquel que se encontraba frente a él no era su hermano. No, esos ojos negros y esa marca en la frente le decían que obviamente ese no era su hermano. Y*m* era un joven que disfrutaba demasiado de la vida y no temía a cosas triviales como el tiempo y la muerte. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer Yugi?

Nada, reconoció. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yugi Mutou comenzó a perder la esperanza.

+ A DARK ETERNITY 6 – FIN +

Soy Danny, ¡Léanme!:

¡Hola! Danny por aquí, de vuelta. Hey, no sé si leyeron el cacho de capítulo que publiqué hace creo que dos días (o tres)… Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente: por alguna razón, traje conmigo el capítulo incompleto, y ese fue el documento que subí sin preocuparme por revisarlo siquiera, bien, estaba un poco apurado. Entonces se habrán leído esos dos, er… mal llamados interludios, no se me ocurrió en el momento una palabra mejor, y nada más. Se habrán quedado confundid s, como, "¿Eso es todo?" No, eso no era todo, si bien no es costumbre mía dejar ningún capítulo sin terminar, con terminar me refiero a dejar una nota diciendo "Soy Danny. ¡Leanme!" (-_-)U. Como sea, decidí dejarlo así mismo y dejar esto como un capítulo aparte, continuación inmediata del anterior. Lamento cualquier error o falta de coordinación. Todo es a propósito. (Casi todo)

En otro orden de información, lamento la no abundancia de detalles, eso es por decirlo de alguna forma lo que **falta** en mis historias, porque es lo que encuentro más difícil de describir. Sin embargo me parece haber dicho por ahí que este es un mundo atrasado, medieval, pero no se preocupen demasiado por ello. No es el mundo real, es solo un AU. En los AU puede ocurrir cualquier cosa. Y sobre este capítulo… Meh, no me quedó tan bien que digamos. Espero que hayan entendido todo, si no, avisen vía Comentario. Sobre los sonidos de los que Alice2Nekoi comentaba, confieso que me inspiré en el manga de Mirai Nikki para censurar el nombre de Y*m* (xD), Y*n*, el anime no lo he visto así que no sabría decir qué sonido usaron (si fueron graznidos, es pura coincidencia). De todos modos, gracias por el comentario.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han escrito en algún momento algún review a mis historias, los leo casi apurado pues no tengo tiempo para leerlos todos, pero se los agradezco de todos modos. He visto que algunas tienen dudas sobre esta y otras, si quieren envíenme sus preguntas vía PM, porque no puedo reabrir viejas historias completas para explicar cosas que se me quedaron sin explicar, aunque quizá debería hacerlo. Por desgracia, mi tiempo de Internet sigue siendo muy limitado. Gracias infinitas por todo su apoyo.

See ya soon! xD

DannyGMaster

P. D: Malas noticias, por alguna razón mi otro fic Deathmarch desapareció misteriosamente de mi Manage Stories. No creo haberlo borrado, más bien parece que me lo borraron (FanFiction, probablemente). Ya les escribí sobre eso, estoy esperando respuesta todavía, aunque no creo que vayan a devolverme el fic, que por cierto, **no tengo guardado en ninguna otra parte**, larga historia. Con esto quiero decir que tal vez tenga que escribirlo de nuevo. ToT. No esperen nada de ello por el momento, y gracias por leerme. ¡Ustedes son lo mejor, de verdad!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Dark Eternity – Capítulo 7: Un chico sin recuerdos**

**Interludio: El niño olvidadizo**

Sentado en aquella cama de plumas, en un lugar que podría bien ser su habitación, o quizá un producto de su imaginación, o quizá un espacio formado por la oscuridad penetrante que unos momentos atrás le envolvía mientras bajaba lentamente los escalones hacia la sala principal de aquel castillo sin nombre, el chico llegó a formularse una pregunta:

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Otro chico, mayor que él, aunque muy similar al primero en cuanto a su aspecto, lo miraba con interés, de pie frente a la cama. Al más joven le pareció que aquel muchacho de pelo extraño tenía que ver algo con él, pero no podía estar seguro, puesto que no podía recordar nada. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. ¿Por qué entonces le parecía tan familiar aquel sitio?

Una extraña urgencia le llevó a seguir hablando, quizá consigo mismo, o quizá dirigiéndose directamente a aquel otro joven.

– Esto no es un sueño, ¿cierto? Juraría que hace sólo un segundo estaba bajando las escaleras, y me dirigía al gran salón de este castillo en el que, curiosamente, casi no recuerdo haber estado. Quizá no debería decir _este castillo_ pues no estoy seguro de que realmente me encuentro en él. No sé, es una sensación que tengo. También estás tú, y me parece que por tu mirada sabes algo que yo no. ¿Te importaría decirme donde estoy y qué hago aquí? Aunque, si lo supieras, quisiera que comenzaras diciéndome quién soy.

**Interludio: Aquel entre la vida y la muerte**

Habían pasado tres días, ¿o quizá más tiempo?, y aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a la muerte. No era agradable, aunque él mismo no podría describirla de una manera comprensible. Era algo que, por oscuro que esto pareciera, uno debía experimentar por sí mismo si quería comprenderlo en su totalidad. 

Su paseo por la Eternidad Oscura tampoco había sido placentero. Al principio, se había sentido abrumado por el caos infinito que reinaba y formaba parte íntegra de aquella especie de dimensión, y a punto había estado de sucumbir completamente a la locura por aquel espiral de constante dolor y sufrimiento. No había encontrado el joven un mejor modo de explicarlo. Aunque diera lo mejor de sí, jamás conseguiría llegar a describir en su totalidad lo que había sentido al otro lado de la Eternidad. Pero esto era precisamente el mayor _potencial _de la Eternidad Oscura.

Todo ese torrente de ideas incoherentes y deseos inconclusos conformaban una fuerza poderosa, destructiva, que crecía constantemente ya que constantemente personas morían en la suya y en otras dimensiones, aunque sólo aquellas que morían en gran sufrimiento alimentaban a la Eternidad Oscura. Las almas que morían en paz no tenían cabida en aquella dimensión retorcida y macabra.

El joven, a pesar de haber muerto con el alma profundamente herida, logró escapar al abrazo de la Eternidad, y quedó flotando en ella, pero sin ser parte íntegra de ella, permitiéndole, una vez descubrió cómo hacerlo, manifestarse de forma astral en el mundo donde una vez vivió.

En un principio la Eternidad Oscura intentó impedírselo, pudiendo sólo aparecer durante unos instantes, sin llegar a ser visible en ninguna ocasión. Sin rendirse el joven continuó aquellos viajes furtivos, y sus memorias poco a poco fueron regresando, a medida que más veía del mundo que había dejado atrás. En menos de un día, más o menos, el joven fue capaz de permanecer tanto como quisiera en el _mundo de los vivos_, aunque seguía siendo del todo invisible a ojos de cualquiera.

En aquel castillo, ahora sin nombre, nadie hacía otra cosa que llorar su muerte, no siendo ninguno de ellos capaz de arrojar alguna luz sobre el destino que había tenido el joven. Por su justificada ignorancia, el joven comenzó a odiarlos aún más de lo que los había odiado en vida.

¿Qué sabían ellos? La mayoría no paraba de decir cosas como: "Seguramente la diosa le habrá acogido en sus dominios", o "Que el Gran Rey Sol Horus le guíe en su camino hacia los cielos". Ningún dios o diosa le había conducido o acogido, en lugar de ello había sido arrojado a un abismo donde los desesperanzados se fundían con la Eternidad Oscura y desaparecían para siempre, suerte que él había conseguido cambiar, quizá gracias al _potencial_ que había descubierto poseía.

Y su odio ahora eterno por ellos, que seguían disfrutando de su vida mientras él se debatía en las tinieblas, combinado con su extraordinario poder, dieron lugar a un fenómeno que había sido ocultado en la historia por cientos de años: la manifestación de la Eternidad Oscura en aquella dimensión. Este había sido desde el principio el plan del joven, aunque jamás había imaginado que la Eternidad Oscura fuese poseedora de tan abrumadora fuerza. Había claramente excedido sus expectativas, y sólo gracias a su buena suerte había conseguido llegar tan lejos.

Su único deseo ahora era que todos ellos abrieran los ojos, que probaran el poder de la Eternidad Oscura por sí mismos, así descubrirían que no existían esos dioses, sólo terror y oscuridad infinita. Era, en cierto modo, una muestra de _amabilidad_ por parte del joven, les dejaría saber la verdad, y, a cambio, la Eternidad consumiría completamente sus almas, haciéndolas desaparecen completamente de la faz del Ancester.

Y ahora por fin lo había logrado. Porque aquella noche la última de las condiciones había sido cumplida, y habiendo desaparecido todas sus imágenes, y por lo tanto, todos los recuerdos sobre él en ese mundo, quedaba en todas las personas que le habían conocido un profundo vacío que la Eternidad Oscura había utilizado para deslizar una pequeñísima porción de sí misma dentro del castillo, y una por una, todas las almas, habiendo olvidado por completo la existencia del joven, habían sido por ella devoradas y sumidas en la total desesperación. El joven podía sentirlas agonizando, gritando como todas las demás, representando sin embargo un coro único cuyo llanto estremeció y a la vez deleitó al joven.

Sólo dos almas vivas quedaban en el castillo. Una, la del hermano pequeño, que de algún modo se resistía a perder completamente el lazo que le unía a aquel cuyo nombre y casi toda su existencia iba olvidando paulatinamente, ya casi a punto de desaparecer.

Y la otra…

**Interludio: Invitado**

Minutos antes…

Fue arrastrado a través del patio, la otra persona le conducía tomándole la mano derecha, y aunque Seto no podía ver quién era, por la consistencia de la mano podía asegurar que era un hombre.

– ¡Eh! ¿A dónde me llevas?

– El secreto. – dijo la persona. A Seto aquella voz le pareció familiar, quizá demasiado familiar.

– ¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?

Llegaron a una escalera. Seto supo esto porque la mano que lo llevaba comenzó a tirar desde arriba. Seto a tientas puso un pie sobre un escalón, luego el siguiente, y avanzó completamente a merced de la persona que le conducía quien, aparentemente, no tenía ningún problema con ver a su alrededor.

– El heredero se ha vuelto loco, justo como la vez anterior. Si lo dejamos hacer lo que le plazca, este castillo y toda la gente en él, tú incluido, acabarán desapareciendo. Existe una forma de detenerlo, pero es un secreto. Ahora vamos a buscar ese secreto. – su guía calló por unos instantes. – Puedes soltar la linterna (de aceite), aún si la vuelves a encender no iluminarás nada.

Sin pensarlo, Seto dejó caer el artilugio. La escalera se terminó abruptamente y Seto se encontró recorriendo lo que parecía ser un pasillo, completamente envuelto en la oscuridad.

– ¿Y qué es ese secreto exactamente? ¿Algún arma o algo parecido?

La otra persona le aferró la mano fuertemente, Seto no comprendió esta acción del todo.

– No exactamente. Pero creo que puedo explicártelo. – sus pasos se escuchaban a través del pasillo, el eco le hizo pensar que era bastante amplio y extenso. Seto no recordaba haber estado nunca en un lugar así de la Mansión… cuyo nombre no podía recordar. – Supongo que ya sabrás que esto que está ocurriendo tiene que ver directamente con la Eternidad Oscura.

Seto asintió.

– Bien. – prosiguió la otra persona. – La Eternidad Oscura aparece porque una persona que llega a residir dentro de ella consigue recuperar sus recuerdos y continúa odiando a las personas que odiaba en vida. O quizá empieza a odiarlas desde ese momento, la cuestión es que es el odio lo que la impulsa a obligar a la Eternidad Oscura a aparecer y devorarlo todo, hasta que cada fragmento de aquello que él o ella odia haya desaparecido.

Su acompañante se detuvo de pronto. Con su mano, guió la de Seto hasta que éste sintió el frío metal de un picaporte. Al parecer se encontraba ante una puerta doble de madera.

– La única manera de hacer que eso no ocurra, es darle a él o ella una razón para no desear que todo sea destruido, o sea, demostrarle que al menos existe algo o alguien a quien desea proteger. Esto él o ella no pueden descubrirlo por sí mismos, pues están cegados por el odio y las intensas sensaciones de la Eternidad Oscura, por ello es que alguien del exterior debe actuar de mediador y hacerle entender.

Aquella persona sabía demasiado, y su voz le sonaba a Seto. Le sonaba tanto que le parecía no haberla escuchado en miles de años, y el oírla de nuevo le provocaba cierta alegría. Era una voz que definitivamente, y quizá por obra del destino, aún no había olvidado. Era la voz de aquel chico de pelo tricolor y peinado estrambótico con el que había intercambiado frases de cortesía y unas pocas conversaciones, aún así formando con él un lazo que bien podría ser llamado _amistad_.

– Sí, Seto, soy yo. – dijo el joven que debería estar muerto. – Soy el heredero, o parte de lo que queda de él. Mi otra parte está allí, al otro lado de esta puerta, consumiéndose por el odio y consumiendo a su pequeño hermano, la razón por la que yo existo. No puedo explicártelo ahora, porque en cuanto el recuerdo que mi hermano tiene de mí desaparezca, yo también dejaré de existir. Así que debo asegurarme de que entiendas.

– ¿Qué debo entender? – preguntó Seto. – Dime, amigo, ¿qué debo hacer para terminar con esto?

El otro joven besó a Seto en los labios. Por un par de segundos estuvieron juntos, besándose, y luego el otro se desvaneció en el aire, Seto volvió a sentir la mano libre de su agarre y sus labios húmedos se separaron en un instante.

– Gracias, Seto.

Pasaron tres largos minutos, y Seto continuó allí, de pie frente a la puerta, la mano fija en el picaporte.

+ A Dark Eternity 7 – Fin +

Danny: ¡Hey! ¡I'm BACK! Otro capítulo corto (excesivamente corto). Son la 1:36 de la madrugada, y yo aquí despierto destrozándome el cerebro a ver si continúo un poco más, si escribo aunque sea un párrafo más, pero no puedo. Lamento hacer actualizaciones así de pequeñas, pero escribo los capítulos prácticamente de un día para otro porque el tiempo que tengo es muy reducido, y tengo que aprovechar todas las pocas oportunidades que tengo en la semana para poder agarrar 10 minutos de internet para leer reviews (responder alguno si puedo), publicar el capítulo e irme. Es por eso que los capis son tan cortos. En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo, que sí, será el úitimo.

Nos vemos pronto!

Dann xD

PS: Sí, shonen ai, y supongo que sabrán quién es El Heredero. A que no se lo esperaban, ¿eh?


	9. Chapter 9

**A Dark Eternity – Capítulo 8: Una Eternidad Oscura**

La puerta crujió y rechinó como si tuviera décadas de antigüedad cuando Seto Kaiba giró el picaporte y la empujó para abrirla. De algún modo, no le sorprendió ver, o mejor dicho, _no ver_qué había del otro lado. Oscuridad. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó el umbral y la entrada se cerró a sus espaldas, se hizo la luz, de tan fugaz manera que Seto tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar cegado completamente.

Ya casi se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Mala señal. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera abrirlos de nuevo, y poder por fin descubrir que se encontraba en una especie de ¿jardín? Estaba rodeado de árboles, y en el centro había una fuente, pero más importante que esto fue para Seto vislumbrar a las personas que se encontraban sentadas en el borde de la fuente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- De modo que también te trajo aquí. – la voz de Marik le sonó cansada, como si no le sorprendiera verlo. También su hermana, así como Ryou Bakura estaban presentes, estos dos últimos al parecer un poco más felices de verlo. Todos vestían ropa de dormir. A Seto le dio la impresión de que algo faltaba en aquel lugar, pero no estaba seguro de qué. – Bueno, no veo por qué no debería hacerlo.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Seto, sin andarse con rodeos. Imaginaba que, de alguna forma, todos los demás también habían sido conducidos hacia aquella habitación que no parecía tener sentido de existencia alguno.

Marik, que al parecer había decidido actuar de portavoz, dejó ver una expresión de incredulidad.

- Oh, vaya, esperaba que tú pudieras responder esa pregunta.

Ichizu intervino.

- Fuimos traídos aquí por ese chico que se hace llamar El Heredero. Aparentemente, ninguno de nosotros podemos decir su nombre, o qué representa él en nuestras vidas.

- Pero lo recordamos. – añadió Bakura. – Y puedo decir que al menos yo estuve a punto de olvidar su existencia por completo. Sin embargo, de alguna forma lo he retenido en mi memoria. Su imagen, al menos. En cuanto ese chico me trajo aquí, dejé de olvidar.

Marik se rascó la cabeza, mientras jugaba con el agua de la fuente, ahora inactiva.

- Yo apenas recuerdo su rostro. Si no fuera por ese misterioso Heredero probablemente le habría olvidado. ¿Qué está pasando, Seto? ¿Y sabes dónde está Yugi?

¡Yugi! Eso era lo que faltaba y que tanto estaba molestando a Seto. Dada su implicación directa con el Heredero, Seto estaba seguro que Yugi también debería estar ahí con ellos. También había algunas cosas que no comprendía. El que le había llevado allí le había dicho "El Heredero se ha vuelto loco" y luego se había referido a sí mismo como el Heredero. Luego, había dicho que su otra parte estaba en este lugar, donde Seto se encontraba, pero Seto sólo había visto a esos tres que eran amigos del Heredero y de su hermano Yugi.

Y el hecho de que había desaparecido frente a él, quería decir que Yugi le había olvidado por completo. ¿Esto quería decir que Yugi había desaparecido dentro de la Eternidad Oscura? Contrariado, Seto decidió compartir lo que sabía con Marik, Ichizu y Ryou.

- La idea de que Yugi haya desaparecido así es… - el joven Bakura estaba, en cierto modo, asustado. – Es inconcebible, ¿No creen? ¿Por qué el Heredero no le trajo aquí como a nosotros? De ese modo, no hubieran desaparecido ni Yugi ni él. No tiene sentido.

Ichizu miró al suelo, como si pensara repentinamente en algo.

- Lo que no tiene sentido es que existan dos Herederos, o sea, el Heredero "Loco" o "Malvado", que quiere destruirnos, y el Heredero "Bueno" que quiere evitar que eso ocurra. Sin embargo ambos ¿son la misma persona? – A la joven le faltaban recuerdos para afirmar o negar esa hipótesis. – En cualquier caso, podría decirse que nosotros somos la clave para resolver este asunto.

Marik asintió.

- Así lo creo. ¿Sabes dónde estamos, Seto? – el joven Kaiba negó con la cabeza. – Este es el Jardín Secreto de esta Mansión. Lo recuerdo porque Yugi y nosotros tres fuimos traídos aquí para ver si recordábamos algo, antes, luego de que nuestro amigo, ¿Cómo es que le llamamos? El Heredero, muriera. Supuestamente él murió en este lugar. Sin embargo no pudimos recordar nada entonces. No creo que ahora tengamos mejor suerte. Sin embargo igualmente fuimos traídos aquí. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

- Significa que nosotros podemos resolverlo. – dijo Ryou, cerrando los ojos y meditando profundamente sobre ello. Una suave brisa les agitó los cabellos, a pesar de que aquel lugar no se encontraba en el exterior. ¿O tal vez sí? Era algo difícil de imaginar y aquel no era el momento ideal para hacerlo. – De otro modo, no estaríamos aquí conversando. Entre todos podríamos dar con la solución, basándonos en lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

Todos sabían qué tenían que hacer, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Pasaron varios minutos de incertidumbre, durante los cuales nadie dijo nada. Luego Seto les dio la espalda a todos y repentinamente echó a andar, desandando el camino que lo había llevado hasta allí.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la voz de Marik le sonó distante. Seto estaba sumido en profundos pensamientos.

- Aquí esperando no resolveremos nada. Por cada segundo que pasa, esa _Eternidad Oscura_ está consumiendo cada milímetro de nuestra existencia. Tarde o temprano desapareceremos si no hago algo, y quedarme aquí sin actuar es estresante. Me voy. Haced lo que queráis ustedes.

Entonces escuchó el grito. No, no había sido un grito, sino tres, que habían sonado como uno solo. Setó se giró bruscamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente en el centro del jardín secreto, que ahora se hallaba completamente vacío. Sólo él y la falsa brisa permanecían allí como prueba de su existencia.

Boquiabierto, Seto se frotó los ojos y comprobó que los otros con los que hacía sólo unos segundos había estado conversando habían desaparecido completamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡MALDITO SEAS! – estalló, una furia incontenible apoderándose de él. Ya estaba harto de todo aquello. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que su vida había dado un giro tan brusco, de tal manera? ¿Dos, tres días quizá? Le parecía que había sido una eternidad. Una Eternidad Oscura. Lo más frustrante es que todo había comenzado por el simple capricho de un adolescente con ganas de causar problemas. ¡Y qué problema había ocasionado esta vez! Seto quería decirle unas cuantas cosas, y si luego de ello su existencia fuese borrada sin piedad de la faz de la tierra, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. - ¡DA LA CARA, NIÑATO IMBÉCIL! ¡TERMINA YA CON ESTA TONTERÍA! ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS TENIDO QUE DEJARME A MÍ PARA EL FINAL?!

Silencio.

- Seguro estoy de que ya no queda nadie, ni siquiera el castillo debe existir. Sólo este pedazo de oscuridad que sostiene mi existencia y que no acaba de desaparecer.

Silencio.

- ¿Es porque estoy yo aquí? ¡Eh! ¡RESPONDE, Y*M*!

Silencio.

- ¡VAMOS! ¿Es que no quieres que tu sueño se cumpla? ¿No quieres demostrarme lo que es el sufrimiento, el olvido? ¿No quieres que experimente lo que es la Eternidad Oscura? ¿Por qué aún sigues privándome de ese honor con el que ya has favorecido a los otros miembros de tu familia, a tus amigos y a todas esas personas con las que solías convivir? ¿Por qué decidiste morir en primer lugar, Y*m*? ¿¡SIQUIERA PODRÍAS EXPLICARME ESO!?

Silencio.

- Maldita sea, acaba con esto de una vez.

Silencio.

- Y*m*….

Silencio.

- Siempre fuiste igual que un viejo cascarrabias.

Seto se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que no fuera la de sus propias quejas. Levantó la vista y ante el, parado en el borde de la fuente, se encontraba El Heredero. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien con él. Sus ojos, aunque abiertos, no eran nada sino una oscuridad infinita, insondable, y el Ojo del dios brillaba con fuerza en su frente.

- Al fin das la cara. – Seto no sabía si alegrarse o no. – Ya era hora, maldito mocoso. Estaba harto de gritar. ¿Y bien? – Seto arqueó una ceja. - ¿Vas a responder alguna de mis preguntas o procederás a matarme de una vez?

El chico frente a él arqueó los labios a modo de sonrisa.

- Es curioso. Es extremadamente curioso. No sólo el hecho de que puedas verme, sino el hecho de que todavía estés con vida. Debo haberte dado alguna especie de don, de alguna forma. Me refiero a mi otra forma, a ese lastre que a estas alturas ya debería haber desaparecido. ¿Te dio la mano o interactuó contigo de alguna forma?

Seto sin desearlo y sin poder impedirlo siquiera se sonrojó, aunque muy ligeramente. Sabía perfectamente de qué manera el otro Heredero había interactuado con él.

- Lo sabía. – El Heredero Oscuro sonrió aun más. – Ya que fue el más fuerte de los lazos el que utilizó contigo, el hechizo ha durado más tiempo. Supongo que era la única manera, aunque no dejo de reconocer que, en algún momento, ese chico tuvo algún sentimiento reprimido hacia tu persona. Tal vez sea por eso que pudo permanecer por más tiempo en este mundo, y por eso también pudo concederte el don que te permite conversar conmigo ahora. Parece que eres un tipo con mucha suerte.

Seto dejó entrever una mueca de desprecio.

- No creo que sea suerte el poder hablar contigo. Me da asco sólo pensar que hiciste todo esto por una soberana estupidez. Y lo que más me molesta es que nadie lo recordará y nadie por lo tanto te hará responsable de tus actos.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – el Heredero Oscuro dejó escapar una carcajada. - ¡Por supuesto! Por ese motivo es que la Eternidad Oscura ha trascendido a través de las épocas. Es una fuerza infinitamente poderosa, tanto que no deja rastro alguno de su paso. No tienes idea de cuántas familias, grandes o pequeñas, de la realeza o no, han sido engullidas por este prodigio. Todas han sido condenadas al olvido, así como la mía.

- Sin embargo, hay un pequeño fallo en tu teoría. – dijo Seto. – Y es que si tu Eternidad Oscura fuese tan _perfecta_, no hay manera posible de que su historia, así como esa vieja canción hayan trascendido junto con ella. Eso quiere decir que hay personas que la han experimentado y han sobrevivido, ¿o me equivoco?

- Eso no es del todo cierto. No hay mal que no sea prevenido, es tan simple como eso. Se conoce a la Eternidad Oscura porque siempre existe alguien dentro de ella capaz de manifestarse en el mundo real. Yo, soy un ejemplo. Alguien en el pasado le habrá informado a algún vivo de su existencia. Esto es, ahora irrelevante, sin embargo. Dado que tú también pronto sucumbirás. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el hechizo termine.

Seto lo comprendió todo. Casi en el último instante, cuando sintió que el recuerdo de los labios de aquel chico amable sobre los suyos comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer, Seto Kaiba cayó en la cuenta de algo. Recordó las palabras que aquel joven le había susurrado, momentos antes de desaparecer.

- Muy bien, Y*m*. Tú tienes toda la razón. Es el momento de que yo también abandone este mundo y me una contigo y con los demás bajo el abrazo de la Eternidad Oscura.

Y el Heredero Oscuro dejó de sonreír. Seto casi pudo ver la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro, aún ante la ausencia de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¿No es obvio? – Seto por fin hablaba con toda certeza. – Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que en el fondo tú tienes toda la razón. El mundo real es demasiado molesto para vivirlo. La Eternidad, definitivamente… Sí, es mucho mejor.

- ¿…?

- Así es… ¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes! ¿Para qué necesitamos esa vida llena de mentiras, de engaños, de etiqueta y de bailes, sonrisas falsas, matrimonios arreglados, luchas religiosas?

- Cállate.

- ¡No es lo correcto! ¡No es lo que merecemos! ¡Realmente estamos destinados a la _Eternidad Oscura_!

-¡Cállate!

- Ella es, es como la salvación prometida, no por esa diosa falsa, sino por nuestro dios verdadero, que es Dios y es Oscuro, y es Eterno, es la _Misma Eternidad Oscura la que en sus estancias nos ampara._

- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ¿De qué estas hablando? Es imposible que un simple humano como tú pueda entender la total magnificencia de la Eternidad Oscura. ¿La comparas con ese dios tan falso como esa otra diosa? ¡Tonterías! ¡No eres capaz de comprender a la Eternidad Oscura! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

- Entonces, ¿mi existencia es imposible? Tal vez eres tú el que no está comprendiendo las cosas. – las palabras de Seto se clavaban como cuchillos ardientes en el duro y frío corazón del Heredero. - ¡Quizás deberías aceptar que realmente no comprendes a la Eternidad Oscura en lo absoluto! ¡Quizá tú también deberías desaparecer! ¡No, es que de hecho tu ya has desaparecido hace mucho tiempo! ¡Todo lo que queda de ti es una cáscara donde únicamente tiene cabida el odio! ¿Dónde queda el amor, la lujuria, el deseo, la esperanza? ¡Todos esos sentimientos forman parte también del amasijo que forma a la Eternidad, pero tú ni siquiera eres capaz de reunirlos! ¡NO ERES NI SIQUIERA DIGNO DE SER PARTE DE LA ETERNIDAD OSCURA!

- ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El cuerpo del Heredero Oscuro comenzó a temblar. Toda esa ira incontenible estaba siendo canalizada hacia sus puños, que comenzaron a emitir un extraño brillo dorado. Aquel cuerpo cuya alma había sido retorcida por el odio se impulsó hacia delante, el puño cerrado dirigido hacia el joven que se encontraba de pie a escasos metros de distancia.

Seto Kaiba sólo tuvo que moverse un poco a la derecha para esquivar el golpe. El cuerpo del Heredero Oscuro chocó contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Seto rápidamente lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa blanca, lo levantó en peso con la mano izquierda y lo miró directamente a aquellos ojos vacíos.

Seto Kaiba cerró el puño derecho.

- Esto es por todo lo que has hecho, imbécil.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Seto Kaiba golpeó a aquel frágil joven en la cara, el puño al chocar con su rostro provocó un potente sonido de impacto. En ese mismo instante, todo a su alrededor se oscureció, y maldiciendo su suerte con sus últimas fuerzas, Seto perdió el conocimiento.

**Interludio: Muerte**

El sol le daba directamente en el rostro. Por alguna razón, sentía un increíble dolor de cabeza, aunque no podía casi nada. Estaba acostado sobre lo que parecía ser césped. Sentía una extraña tranquilidad, su cuerpo inmóvil cual si no albergara aun vida.

- ¿Yugi?

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Era una voz que conocía muy claramente. Y no supo exactamente por qué, pero su corazón se llenó de alegría con sólo escuchar el sonido de aquella hermosa voz pronunciando su nombre.

**+A Dark Eternity—FIN+**

Danny: Sin comentarios. Terminé A Dark Eternity. Qué sucedió después, se lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Imaginad el final que más os guste, si quieren lo postean, este es un sitio completamente abierto a las opiniones. Sólo sepan que todo aquí ha sido escrito completamente a propósito. Esta ha sido una historia disparatada, o más bien repleta de disparates, discrepancias y conversaciones aburridas. Tenía que darle un final, así que me siento complacido.

Para mi próximo proyecto, bien, no adelantaré nada. Probablemente haga algo relacionado con la navidad (como aquel primer fic que escribí hace unos años). Ya lo verán por ustedes mism s. Por ahora, permitiré que mis cansados dedos se concentren en algún juego RPG que me sirva para relajarme mientras planeo mi siguiente historia (No me he olvidado de Deathsmarch, por cierto). Y, como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia hasta el final y que soportan mis excentricidades. No saben cuánto agradezco todo su apoyo.

¡ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU, MINNA!

Dann xD


End file.
